DNA Mishap
by blade-of-the-shadows
Summary: Basically, Lily hooked up with Lucius and Harry-17 years later- finds out Lucius is his real father and Draco is his brother. He's stuck between his hate for Lucius and the new emotions he's feeling and ends up turning to Snape, who used to love Lily. They cope together and Harry develops some...unwanted feelings for the Potions Master. Don't like don't read, I don't care
1. My Life as a Malfoy

omg guys i'm sooooo sorry! stupid admin took the story of because _the fucking summary wasn't G rated. _I totally freaked but now i'm re-uploading it soo...yeah enjoy...again

* * *

"…What?"

It was only a month after the War and everyone's wounds were healing. Thankfully, Snape lived through Nagini's bite and was healing nicely- Fawkes cried for him. The Golden Trio was still going strong. Bill had a few werewolf tendencies, but was coping nicely. The twins used the opportunity to fake all types of fatal wounds that would appear out of nowhere, constantly causing shit storms. Yet, everyone had some sort mental wound they couldn't just heal with a spell or a potion. Especially Harry.

Everyone knew Harry was scarred worse than any of them, that he took every single death as his own. They saw when his hands would start shaking, no matter how he tried to hide them. They all knew he had nightmares, no matter how strong his silencing charms were. More than enough people have walked pass his room to hear him crying, when he thought no one was there at Grimmald Place.

They all knew this…all of them knew this. And yet here they were, telling him the last thing on Earth he ever wanted to hear. Hermione, Ron, Snape, Malfoy and his mum Narcissa, Professor McGonagall and Griphook, his goblin from Gringotts. All of them sat in the living room of Grimmald Place, looking at him in pity, some of them-Ron and Malfoy-in horror. Hermione looked at him like she wanted to dissect him.

Glancing down at his papers again, Griphook told him in the composed, professional voice all goblins seemed to have, "Mr. Potter, it would seem that you are not the son of a Mr. James Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans, but the son of Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Lily Potter ne Evans. You, Mr. Potter, are the youngest heir of the Malfoy family as well as Lord Potter."

Silence filled the room once again. Harry gaped at Griphhook, trying to wrap his head around what he just heard from the little goblin.

Narcissa was the first to break the silence, "That's preposterous, Lucius was-is married to me. We were engaged since our days at Hogwarts." Her voice was soft, yet everyone heard the dangerous undertones.

Griphook began to look slightly uncomfortable. No doubt he heard the stories about the rage of Lady Malfoy. "I apologize beforehand Mrs. Malfoy." He squirmed under her gaze. "But it would seem that Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Potter were having a…affair...leading to the…consummation…of…Mr. Potter…" he slowly dwindled off as Mrs. Malfoy's glare grew hotter and hotter.

Everyone in the room flinched as Mrs. Malfoy abruptly stood, towering over Griphhook. "Are you telling me," her voice shook with barely controlled anger, "that my husband cheated on me with a _Mudblood _and _he_ is Lucius' _son_?" She said, pointing at Harry.

Said man was staring off in a daze, not even reacting when Mrs. Malfoy called his mother a Mudblood. His hands were clenched into fists and he was shaking. After years of hearing Remus and Sirius tell stories of his parents, Harry thought he had the perfect picture of what his parents were like. He already had a picture of them-thanks to Hagrid-and could imagine what it would be like living with them.

In his mind, Harry's parents were the perfect couple. They never argued and were always cuddling. They would smile at Harry a lot and spoil him endlessly, but never let him become like Malfoy. When he got his Hogwarts letter, they would've so excited that they wouldn't know what do with themselves. A little dog or cat to finish it off. Generally, one big happy family.

But now, Griphook here was telling him that his parents weren't the perfect couple he thought they were. In fact, Griphhook was telling him that his parents were so imperfect that his mother cheated on his father. With a _Malfoy_. _But then how do I look like James?_

"That can't be right. Harry looks like his dad-James. How could Malfoy be his father if he looks like James?" Ron's question pulled Harry from his reverie.

Hermione stopped staring at Harry to point a glare at Ron. "Honestly, Ron, sometimes I really wonder if you're a wizard. Obviously, someone used a _spell_ on Harry. Most likely when he was still an embryo."

"Embry-wha?"

"An _embryo_. That's what you call a baby still in its developmental stages inside of the womb." Hermione said, exasperatedly.

Griphook looked at Hermione approvingly. "That's quite right, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter does indeed have a spell placed on him, done so right after he was conceived by Mr. Malfoy himself-."

"Are you telling me that my husband purposely had a child with that woman?" Mrs. Malfoy interrupted her voice like ice. She was still standing; beside her, Malfoy was trying to get her to sit down. His face had slowly lost its horror look and now looked impassive; no doubt from many years of perfecting control over his emotions.

"Actually, no. It would seem neither had planned it, yet both wanted to keep the child. In secret, of course. This is where the spell comes in."

"How do you know this? I highly doubt Lily entrusted you in particular about her admissions." Entered Snape, voice tight with an unidentified emotion. He sat in the chair farthest from the goblin and, coincidently, from Harry.

"Not exactly, Mr. Snape. She did entrust me with a written journal to be given to Mr. Potter after his 17th birthday, after he came of age." Griphook hesitated, looking at Harry who was still unresponsive. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry was still dazed out, looking at something very far away from the room he was in now. His brow was knitted in frustration. Beside his chair, a table lamp began to shake and the paintings on the wall behind his chair began to rattle.

Hermione and Ron shared a look. They both knew when their best friend lost control, all hell would break loose. They stood at the same time, determined to console Harry, but stopped short as Professor McGonagall strode forward.

"Mr. Potter!" She said, stopping in front of Harry. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly. "I know this must be hard for you to grasp, but you must pay attention. This is your _life_ we're talking about." Harry turned towards her, eyes blank. McGonagall's eyes softened a bit. "Harry, please. This is important."

Slowly, Harry blinked at her. Then he blinked again. The lamp and paintings stopped quaking. "Professor?" His voice cracked slightly.

McGonagall looked relieved. "Harry. I know this is hard on you, but please listen to Mr. Griphook."

He nodded slowly and turned cautiously to Griphook. "Sorry. Could you repeat what you said?"

Looking relieved, the goblin nodded once. "Of course, Mr. Potter. Your mother left a diary for you to read after you came of age. It explains everything about what happened between her and Mr. Malfoy. She also personally requested that everyone in this room-with an exception of Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley as she only requested your closest friends-were to be present during the revelation and to read a specific excerpt from the journal."

"I heard something about a spell on me? One that gave me my fa-." A look of pain ran across Harry's face, "-_James'_ looks? Is there a way to break it?"

Griphook nodded eagerly. "A counter spell, indeed Mr. Potter. Your looks will return to you slowly. A painful process, I'm sure, as you will also go through your inheritance with no bodily preparations."

"Wait, inheritance? The Malfoys are purebloods." Hermione interrupted, confused. Malfoy and his mother looked uncomfortable.

Griphook raised one bushy eyebrow. "Not quite, Ms. Granger. A very old ancestor of the Malfoys consorted with a veela. In his time, such things as your back round were not an important thing to most. Only few people-such as Salazar Slytherin, his cousin-believed such admonition as today's society."

The sound in the room was deafening as everyone-save Harry,Griphook, and Snape-stood and began shouting.

"The Malfoys aren't purebloods?" Asked Ron.

"The Malfoys are related to Salazar Slytherin?" That was Hermione.

"How _dare_ you give away our information like that?!" Lady Malfoy.

"All of that is absurd!" Malfoy yelled.

"Why, oh why did this have to happen to Harry, now?" McGonagall, ever the Gryffindor.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared, voice amplified by his uncontrolled magic.

Silence washed through the room as everyone turned to stare at Harry, who was now standing. The lamp fell to the floor with a loud crash, the paintings not far behind. His glare swept across everyone in the room, scorching everyone in its wake-except maybe Snape, who was the only person known to make someone cry/wet their pants with one look.

Harry's voice was deadly quiet. "Griphook." The goblin jumped and looked up at Harry. "The excerpt. Read it please." Even angered, Harry was always polite.

"Yes of course Mr. Potter." The goblin reached down to grab a small, black book of the table. Clearing his voice, Griphook began:

_Dear everyone, _

_I know what you must think of me. I know Narcissa in particular thinks I'm a whore, slut, bitch…name your worst, I'm sure she's thought it but is too proper to say them out loud. I know my actions are inexcusable and I know sorry is no way exception but I must say it: I'm sorry. Especially to you Harry, and to you Sev'. This type of betrayal is the worst and I am really truly sorry. But, alas, I do not regret my actions. The things I felt for Lucius were indeed my own and probably really untoward. _

_Harry, if Sirius and Remus aren't dead, I'm sure they have told you many stories about me and James and I hope they were wonderful tales. But, the truth is that James and I fell out soon after our marriage. Dating was fine, since we both could end it whenever. But once married-as we had a wizard's wedding-we realized we were bonded forever and didn't want that. I began to see other people and so did James. Please, Harry, don't believe I cheated on James-it was a mutual agreement. And don't think badly of your father, please._

_Sev'. Oh, Severus I am so sorry. You don't know. Tears fall down my face as I write this._ (a/n imagine a blotch right here: one of Lily's tears fell)_ You were my best friend and I messed up, thinking you changed just because you were in Slytherin. But in truth, it was I who changed. I grew infatuated with James. I admit, I also felt for Lucius at the time, though then I refused to acknowledge it. I thought of you all the time, Sev' and I regret breaking our friendship._

_Narcissa, yes you bitch. Don't hate me or my son for what Lucius did. If you weren't such a prissy prude, he wouldn't have came to me in the first place. Harry-I'm sorry love-was an accident. A wonderful accident, in fact, and it was just a coincidence he was conceived only a few months after Draco. Get over yourself._

_Draco, even though I am not your mother, I kindly ask you to treat Harry nicely-he is your brother. And if you won't do it for me, do it for your own pride. If you're anything like your father, you know what I'm talking about._

_Professor McGonagall, please treat Harry the way you always have. He is no more or no less the person he was the minute before you found out he was a Malfoy._

_Harry's friends, I ask you to do the same and give him the support I'm sure he needs, if he's anything like me._

_Only a very strong Legillimens master can properly perform the counter curse on Harry. And there just happens to be a Potions Master present strong enough for it. Griphook has been informed of the counter curse. Harry, love, I apologize beforehand, but the process to reveal your original self is a very much painful, due to your father's veela back round._

_I wish you all well, and again I apologize,_

**_Lily Potter ne Evans_**

* * *

End of chapter one. Woulda ya know, eh?


	2. Shit Storm of Emotions

Silence once again filled the room, almost deafening. A startling sniffle disrupted it and everyone turned towards the source.

Harry was sitting in his chair again, head down. A sudden shudder shook his whole body and he sobbed quietly. Immediately, Ron and Hermione rushed forward to pat on his back and whisper reassuring nonsense in his ear.

Both Narcissa and Malfoy looked impossibly paler than usual. Snape, stoic as usual, was also sitting; eyes closed, lips a tight thin line. McGonagall face had fallen and she seemed deep in thought.

Harry looked up, tear streaks on his face and eyes red, "She loved him, then? Malfoy?"

Griphook hesitantly nodded. Harry mimicked the movement, accepting his mother's decision without fuss. His friends looked at him cautiously, trying to figure out whether or not he'll break down again.

He waved them away. "I'm fine guys. I've died and came back, then defeated Voldemort. This is nothing." It was a lie and they all knew it but chose to ignore it.

Malfoy finally spoke after all this time, his voice a bit wobbly but strong. "Well, it seems that we must get over our differences, Pot-." His body stilled and his face grew even paler, almost transparent. "I mean, Ha-Harry." The name sounded weird, coming from Malfoy's tongue, almost foreign.

Harry looked at Malfoy. Then looked some more. Finally, as Malfoy began squirming under his gaze, Harry slowly gave Malfoy a sad smile. "Yeah, you're probably right…Draco."

Malfoy (a/n: oh, excuse me) _Draco _gave Harry a haughty glare, his relief shining underneath, "Oh, please. Lesson one, boy, Malfoys are _always_ right. Even if they are obviously wrong. And straighten up. How dare you sit so sloppily? Every dead Malfoy in existence must be turning in their graves at your improper stance."

Harry, smirking, sat up straighter. "Well, every dead Malfoy in existence needs to mind their own business." He said, playfully.

"Touché."

Everyone looked at this in silence, many eyebrows rising past hairlines. The bantering was indeed strange in the somber mood, especially between the two ex-nemeses. That is, until Ron interrupted.

"So what, you two are suddenly okay with each other? Eight years of hate and resent just disappears?" he said, a confused look on his face.

"As much as I loathe to say it, but yes Weasel. Po-…Harry and I are brothers now and I will treat him accordingly." Malfoy said, with a glance at his mother. Narcissa Malfoy remained silent, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah, Ron. 'S kind of different now. I'm sure even if we weren't brothers, we would have worked out our differences eventually." Harry said, sending a grin at Malfoy, who returned it with a lighthearted sneer.

Ron looked stricken, "Harry, its bad enough being a Malfoy. You don't have to pretend to like one. Especially that git."

Malfoy (a/n: _god, _I keep forgetting) Draco stood quickly, glaring down at Ron. "What's wrong with being a Malfoy, _Weasel_? It's not like your rodent family could compare to us."

Ron stood, forcing Malfoy (sorry) Draco to look up-while Draco was tall, Ron nearly dwarfed him-and pushed Draco back, the element of surprise and his slight build providing no resistance; he fell on his ass. "Don't. Ever. Insult. My family. Again."Ron shouted, red faced.

Malfoy looked up at Ron incredulously. Slowly, his face began to flush in dark anger and he stood quick and graceful, pulling out his wand in one single fluid motion; pointing it at Ron. "You will regret ever doing that, Weasel."

Harry jumped up, worried about his friend. "Wait, Draco. Don't hurt him." Harry knew better than anyone how powerful his brother was. Years of flying hexes and trips to the infirmary made sure of that.

Ron had not pulled out his wand; from his expression it was most likely because he was afraid of what Draco would do if he did. Draco still had his wand pointed at Ron.

Harry tried again. "Draco, please."

Slowly, Draco's wand lowered until it pointed at the floor. He sighed and sent a weak glare at Harry. With the wand lowered, Ron's confidence (**Cough cough arrogance cough cough**) returned.

"Giving up, Malfoy? Cowardly as always, all you Slytherins are-." Draco's fist connected with Ron's nose in a punch so fast, no one but Harry-with his seeker eyes-could see it.

A collective gasp went throughout the room as blood spurted from Ron's nose and this time it was he who fell on his ass. Ron looked up at Draco disbelievingly and Harry felt a sudden sense of pride swell up for his brother-it was not easy knocking over Ron with one punch. Then Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry! This git just pushed me!" he said, waving about one hand as the other one gripped his nose.

"So I have seen." Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

Ron just stared at him. So did everyone else. "Mate, do you know what you just said?"

Harry shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, well. You kind of did deserve it."

Ron gaped at him. Suddenly, he snapped his mouth shut and scrabbled up, face clouded with anger. "Harry, this git punched me and you tell me I deserved it? What's happened to you? You're becoming more like them already!"

"What? Ron, everyone in this room knows you deserved it! Firstly, you insult the Malfoy name for no reason. Then, after Draco already spared you from a hex that would have sent you to hell and back, and then right back to hell again, you insult him straight in the face. Technically, you deserve more than a punch to the face! And what do you mean I'm becoming more like them? Like who? All I know is that I'm no one but Harry. James. Pot-." Suddenly, Harry's face crumpled and he sagged back into his chair. A sob escaped his throat and his body shook violently.

Ron stared at him for a moment before muttering 'wimp' and running out. Malfoy sent a hex after him-smirking slightly as he heard a yelp-and hurried over to Harry. (sigh..Trying to not call him Malfoy is hard) Staring hesitantly down at his brother, Draco did not know what to do. His hands hovered anxiously over Harry's back. Growing up in a very emotionless household left Draco a not very consoling type person.

He jumped slightly as warm hands laid over his; gently pushing them down out Harry's back. He looked up into the understanding, warm brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She smiled at Draco encouragingly and he began to tentatively rub soothing circles in Harry's back. Hermione's smile grew and she bent over to speak softly to the melancholy man.

All of a sudden, Narcissa cleared her throat loudly; effectively catching the attention of everyone but Harry, who was still unresponsive. She sniffed daintily at him and then turned to Griphook. "I do not believe words on a silly paper. Is there a way to prove these claims?"

"Actually, I was just about to get to that. Mrs. Potter asked me beforehand to prepare a Blood Tree parchment for those exact reasons." He turned to Harry, who looked dully at the goblin, apparently revived from Draco and Hermione's efforts. Griphook hesitantly pushed a parchment towards him.

The parchment itself was unusual. Deep black in color, it curled slightly at the edges; giving an almost sinister look to it. But what surprised most was not the parchment but the blood quill that lay atop it. Blood quills were very rare and forbidden unless in ultimately necessary circumstances.

Griphook spoke carefully, "Mr. Potter. If you would please sign your name on the parchment with the blood quill. At the bottom, please"

Nodding mechanically, Harry reached for the quill, gripping it tightly. He was not unfamiliar with blood quills. Umbridge, the evil bitch, forced it on him as punishment years ago. Harry looked down at the black paper, suddenly dreading the results. It's not that he didn't believe his mother, but to see it, for there to be valid proof. Harry didn't think he could do it.

Snape opened his eyes, sending a half-hearted glare at the boy, "Just do it already, dammit." He snapped wearily.

Harry stared at his old professor in amazement. He never cursed unless pushed to the edge, preferring to insult others using big words that nearly meant the same thing. Feeling a sudden bond with the distressed Potions Master, Harry hurriedly wrote his name across the bottom of the parchment.

Slight pain shot through Harry as his name appeared on his hand, exactly as he wrote it on the parchment. But the pain was disregarded as flowing red lines appeared on the parchment above Harry's name.

The lines began to form words, a separate line connecting Harry's name to them. Faster and faster, the words-no, names-appeared till the whole page was filled. Indeed, Harry's blood line was extensive, but it was only two names, ones above Harry's own, that everyone could not tear their eyes from.

Below it read: (a/n: the middle names popped out of nowhere as I wrote so don't blame me)

_James Remulus Potter (pureblood) =Lily Rose Potter (squib-born)-Lucius Scorpius Malfoy (veela descent)_

(Imagine a line right here going down)

_ Harry James Potter (veela descent)_

The slightly lighter colored names of Lily and James indicated that they were dead, since Lucius' and Harry's were darker. Between James and Lily's names was a double hash mark, representing their marriage. Between Lily and Lucius' names was a single hash mark…their affair. And straight under it, a single red line led to Harry's name.

Malfoy broke the stunned silence. "Well, that solves it. You are my brother...Harry." He said in a bewildered voice.

* * *

End of chapter two. YAY! Sorry it sounds so depressing, I didn't mean to do that and only noticed it after I reread it. But no worries! Later chapters will get rid of that somber mood and put everyone in good moods. Except for a bewildered Harry and pokerfaced Snape. (*cough cough foreshadow cough cough*)


	3. Malfoy Manor

Harry stared out his window room glumly. It was the day after he found out his mother's affair and his true descent. He moved into Malfoy Manor only a few hours ago and he already wanted to leave.

Very much unlike the Burrow or even Grimmald Place, Malfoy Manor was a cold, quiet place. Too big for only two-_three, Harry added silently_-people to here and be happy. Even the Grimmauld place had the picture of Tonks-and Narcissa and Bellatrix- mother to scream at him. It was no wonder why Malfoys were always so cold and silent.

_I would be the same if I lived here and had a father like Luci-. _Suddenly, Harry's face scrunched up as if in pain. It was hard thinking of Malfoy senior as his father. He spent years thinking James was his father, coming up with all sorts of fantasies of what his life would be like if his parents were alive.

_It would only be awkward as hell_, he realized gloomily. His mother and James had a wizards wedding; they were bound through mind, body, magic, and soul. 'Divorce' was practically impossible. If they were both alive, Harry would probably be more miserable than he was at the Dursley's.

Harry sighed, his breath fogging the glass in front of him into a perfect circle. The silence was nearly imbearable. Or it would have been if Harry hadn't already spent eleven years of his life cooped up in a cupboard. And then six more years in a room only just slightly bigger than the cupboard. He practically mastered the art of being silent, when he had to at least.

A loud bang startled Harry, who turned to the source. Draco stood in the doorway, utterly pissed. He stalked towards Harry menacingly; stopping a foot or so away from him. Dressed in all black robes with silver trim, eyes flashing sharply, platinum hair falling softly to his shoulders, no longer slicked back; Draco looked like the angel of death.

"Get up, you damned bloody depressed wanker! You will _not_ waste your life away locked up in this damned room. You _will_ get up. You _will_ fix your face in a Malfoy fashion. And you _will_ come down for dinner. _Now!_"

Harry could only stare at him blankly. _Well, at least Malfoy's back_, he thought absentmindedly. Said Malfoy scowled at Harry and lifted his by his collar. Dragging the unresponsive man out of the room and towards the dining hall, Mal-…Draco spoke to him harshly.

"Listen up you self-centered git. Just because we happen to share the same father does _not_ equate to the world around you collapsing. You fought against the _Dark Lord_ for Merlin sake! Granted, Lucius was a very sick, twisted man. But I _will not _have you do this-." Draco abruptly stopped.

Swiveling around, he shoved Harry against the nearest wall, still holding him by his collar. Draco shoved his face into Harry's, snarling slightly. "My mother has already shut down, Harry. She sits in her room all day and stares at a picture taken on their wedding day. Sometimes she cries. _Cries_, Harry. The ice queen of the wizarding world. Known by most of her scary, calculating temper. And she's _crying._

You aren't the first person I would pick to be my brother but," Draco said looking away, voice wavering slightly. "that is your role and you _must_ accept it. No matter how small the drop, one from the Malfoy bloodline must_ always_ carry themselves with confidence no matter how bluff it is." Draco's voice dropped to an almost nonexistent whisper. "And I need you."

Abruptly, he let go of Harry and stepped back; once again composed in a Malfoy-like manor. "At least until Severus arrives. Then I will be able to have a proper conversation with someone an intellect quite like my own." Harry's head snapped up at the hidden insult, eyes narrowing. The corner of Draco's mouth twitched; the slur was intended for that reaction-or any reaction-from the dark haired man. "Until then, Harry, I must inflict self-torture by dealing with your meaningless _tête-à-tête." _

Bright green eyes narrowed further and Harry pushed off the wall intending to tell Draco off. But as he opened his mouth, Draco gave a bright grin and ran off, down the stairs. With a growl, Harry chased after him.

Vaguely, somewhere in the back of his head, Harry realized that this was more than an attempt to cheer him up. Draco really was lonely. His father was a Death Eater in Azkaban. His mother was a broken down mess after hearing the inevitable news. Alas, Snape was on his way and the attention Draco was giving him would soon disappear; leaving Harry to again drown into his own despairs and wallow in his depression.

Hastily skidding to a stop before he crashed into Draco, who had stopped in front of two elaborately carved doors of fine cherry wood, Harry was jarred from his melancholy thoughts. Only his Seeker reflexes prevented Harry from crashing into Draco _or_ the door. Draco only raised an eyebrow delicately and smirked down at the shorter man.

Harry only scowled in return, resisting the urge to pummel the blond. He gestured towards the carved doors. "I'm guessing that's the way to the dining room. Are we going in or not?"

Draco's smirk widened into a grin and with dramatic flair, opened the doors backwards. As the doors banged loudly against the walls, Draco lifted his arms into a wide arc; waving towards the stunning room behind him.

Harry could only gape. The first thing he noticed was the huge table directly in the middle of the room. It stretched from about 10 feet from the door to the other side of the room, also 10 feet from the opposite wall. Made of a dark, rich wood the table gleamed in the light streaming from the floor-to-ceiling windows to Harry's left.

Chairs made of the same wood lined the table. Intricate designs similar to those on the doors decorated the chairs' arms and back. On the ceiling, an extremely large, golden chandelier hung delicately; only for show and not used to provide light.

The carpeting was a light cream color, softening the darker colored dining table and chairs. The walls were a slightly darker color than the carpets; decorated with paintings of different landscapes-assumingly from around the world-and scones used to provide light during the night. In other words, the grand room was extremely beautiful; leaving Harry standing in the doorway in awe.

Draco quietly stepped up next to him and spoke softly, "Beautiful, is it not?" Harry could only nod. "Before the Dark Lord returned, this was one of my father's favorite rooms. He ate all of his meals here, unless a circumstance would prevent him from doing so. He took pride and joy in this room; he designed it himself. Sometime after I was born, he just suddenly became...really...happy..." Draco trailed off, realizing that the reason for his father's happiness was standing beside him.

It hurt Draco to know that his father, in a way, cared more for Harry than him. But he knew that it was only because Harry is Lily's child; how could he care more for a child born from a woman he didn't love, compared to one he did? Draco didn't blame his father, Narcissa was a cold-hearted bitch and Lucius was forced to wed her. Hell, even Draco had problems loving his mother and would sometimes just love to toss her out on her ass and never look back.

"Draco?" Harry, who had came to the same conclusion as Draco on their father's happiness, looked at him with concern and laid a hand on his arm.

Draco sent Harry an unconvincing grin. "I am fine. Come on, I am starving." He hurried foreword, leaving a confused Harry in the doorway.

"Wait, we're eating in here?" he said, again looking around the grand room in awe.

Draco sent him a 'duh' glare. "What, you thought I dragged you all the way down here for a show and tell? Get your ass in here; I told you I am hungry." With that, he turned back around and promptly sat in the middle chair of the table.

Hesitating for only a moment, Harry joined Draco; sitting directly across from him in the opposite chair, his back towards the windows. Smirking faintly, Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf popped in with breakfast.

For the second time, Harry gasped. In front of him sat a feast worthy of Hogwarts. And just you know, that is a _very hard_ thing to accomplish. The buffet in front him rivaled that of Hogwarts in both quantity and quality. Harry's stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't ate since lunch the previous day and was _starving_.

Harry blushed and looked towards Draco to see if noticed. If the widened smirk-now grin-meant anything, Draco clearly heard and found it amusing; Harry's face burned with embarrassment.

"Well you Griffindork bastard, do not sit there and starve yourself. Dig in. Hell, stuff yourself. You're skinny and short enough as it is." Draco-who, by the way, couldn't call anyway skinny-ladened his plate with scones, sausages, bagels, eggs, bacon...well, you get the idea. With a plate carrying a mini mountain, Draco immediately tucked in. He vaguely reminded Harry of Ron, just with _a lot_ more manners and delicacy.

Harry himself could only stare as Draco ate. He never saw the Slytherin so laid back before. At Hogwarts he named the 'Ice Prince of Slytherin' yet here he was easily sending Harry-his former enemy in both House and person-warm smiles instead of painful hexes. Here he was, eating in a way no one-I repeat, _no one_-has ever seen and completely without one nasty remark/sneer/hex...Harry was confused.

Suddenly, a warm bread roll bounced off his head and only Harry's quick seeker reflexes prevented the roll from being wasted. He looked up to a scowling Draco.

Said man pointed a marmalade covered knife at Harry. "Eat. Now. If you do not, I swear on Merlin's balls, Harry I will sit on you and force food down your throat." Confident that Draco would most definitely go through with the threat, Harry filled his plate to Draco's satisfaction and 'dug in', as the blond had said earlier.

But Harry could not stop sending his newly found brother confused yet curious glances all throughout the meal. Though he tried to do it subtly, Draco noticed and was visibly growing irritated at Harry's lack of speaking his mind. By the end of their delightfully delicious breakfast, Draco had had enough. Pushing his plate away, the blond sat back and glared at his raven haired companion.

"Alright, Golden boy, cough it up. Whats up with the weird looks you keep giving me? I will tell you now, I do _not_ like people giving me indescribable looks. So spill. _It. Now." _

Harry looked at Draco wide-eyed as he swallowed the last of his breakfast. "Well, its just that...well...you're..." He looked away and gulped.

"What? I am not a fragile little girl, dunderhead." Draco realized how tense Harry was and spoke in a softer voice. "Hey, just tell me whats going on."

Relaxing slightly at Draco's change of tone, Harry dared to look at the Slytherin. Noticing his opposites relaxed posture, he to relaxed further and took a deep,calming breath. "Well, its just that...I can't get used to this." He said, waving a hand between himself and Draco. "I mean, its not just that. The only blood relatives I have...thought I only had, completely hate me and now I found the guy I've always hated is my father and his son, my brother, is my biggest school rival."

Draco tried to say something, but Harry plundered on, again caught up in his angst. "And then my _mother_." His voiced cracked and his breath hitched. "My parents weren't the happy couple everyone kept on telling me. Why? _Why _did they lie to me? Its fucking killing me inside to know that the only thing I could count on, the _one thing _that could always cheer me up no matter what...was the thought that my _parents _were at _least_ happy together."

"HARRY! _STOP IT_!" Draco stood so quickly, the chair he previously sat in flew behind him. (a/n that sentence sounds weird...I aint rewritin it) Draco panted slightly, staring down at Harry with an unreadable expression. Abruptly he jumped across the table-knocking a _lot_ of food over, by the way-to grab Harry into a rough hug.

The brunette tensed in shock at the lighter haired man's abrupt compassion before collapsing into his chest, shaking and giving heart wrenching sobs. Never, _never_ has Harry cried in front of someone. At the Dursley's, if he cried,, he was beaten. At Hogwarts, everyone expected _him_ to be strong; even Hermione and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys-who were supposed to be his surrogate family-expected more of him. Perhaps he could have cried in front of Hermione, but what guy cries in front of a girl?

It felt _good_. Sharing your feelings with someone else. With each sob, Harry felt just a little bit of the weight on his shoulders lift. Only problem is, he didn't expect to do this with Draco.

The blond was usually more reserved and closed off about his emotions; the epitome of a good Slytherin, hence the name 'Ice Prince of Slytherin'. Also, only just yesterday did Draco stop being Harry's enemy. Harry didn't think that he could just cry so easily in front of him, let alone completely ruin his shirt with snot and tears.

Harry felt a warm hand gently stroke his hair and another rub soothing circles into his back. Slowly, his sobs eased into hiccups and his shaking stop to light shivers. The hands disappeared and strong arms wrapped around Harry; crushing him to Draco's chest. He felt Draco rest a cheek on top of his head.

"I am sorry, Harry." The blond whispered into Harry's unruly hair. "I-I know this will be hard, but please, _please _try. Lucius was not always a bad man. I-I remember him smiling a lot more when I was a kid. He was a lot more gentle and he actually had interesting friends. The Dark Lord changed him, I swear. He used to be a proud man." Draco's voice broke and took an almost steely tone. "That bastard had him grovelling at his feet. I _hate_ that no nose having bitch."

Harry, to say the least, was surprised. From the way he acted, Lucius didn't seem like a man who would grovel at _anyone's_ feet. Hell, he'd probably would rather die than do that. But Draco said he did just that and Harry believed him, if the vehemence in his voice was anything to go by.

Draco let Harry go and looked him in the eye. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were flushed. "Come on. I will show you how different he used to be." He said, determinedly.

The blond walked briskly out of the dining hall, forcing Harry to jog to keep up with Draco's longer, gliding stride.

"Where are we going." Harry said, panting slightly.

"To Lucius' 'hidden' study." Draco said without breaking his stride.

* * *

I know, I know...to angsty but I promise, with just a little sadness in chapter 4, its easy peasy lemon squeasy


	4. Snape's Two Cents

Severus Snape paced his room, apparently deep in thought. A thoughtful look stretched his face and his eyes saw something far away, in a different time...

_"Sev'! Hurry up!" An impatient Lily called to the dark haired boy. Only at the age 11, Lily was a beauty; everyone knew that she would grow into a stunning young lady. _

_Not quite the fiery red it would later be when Lily grew older, her hair was a deep auburn; a few strands hinting to the brighter red of her later years. Upon her face laid two of the brightest, shiniest emeralds ever in existence of which with one glance would make one feel as if she could see directly into your soul. A small pixie like nose-slightly upturned-sat above plump pink lips that were at the moment turned in a half smile-half frown as Lily urged young Severus to keep up._

_23 years prior made none the difference for the young man other than his hair, not quite yet affected by the harsh chemicals of potions, which fell in gentle waves to his shoulders. His hooked nose was considerably less prominent but his deep onyx eyes already gained its scathing glare that would send many to tears in their later year. But now, his eyes held warmth as he gazed at the young girl before him; the love he knew would never be reciprocated the only thing that softened his harshness._

_"Come on, Sev'! We're going to be wizards! We have to tell the whole world!" Lily cried at him. As their birthdays were on the same day-June 1st-Lily and Severus received their letter of acceptance to Hogwarts on the exact same day, at the exact same time. Young Snape always knew he was to be a wizard as he was a half-blood due to his mother, but Lily knew nothing of the wizarding world and was extremely ecstatic to find out she was a witch._

_Now the young duo made their way up the small cliff that resided somewhere between the their houses. It was Lily's idea to climb the cliff and scream into the wind to 'announce to the world that they were wizards'. To Severus it was a stupid idea, but he would anything to make Lily happy. So, like a good little love-sick puppy, he followed her all the way to the top of the cliff and now stood next to an impatient Lily who wanted to do as she did and scream into the 'I AM A WIZARD!'._

_Again, Severus thought the idea was stupid, but did whatever Lily wanted of him. If she asked him to jump off this very cliff, he would've done it no questions asked. Therefore, with a resolved mind, Severus took a deep breath and leaned forward-_

Suddenly, Snape jumped; snapping out of his memory. Looking around with a scowl, Snape caught sight of a beautiful tawny and deep brown feathered hawk owl that glared at him in disdain.

_Draco_. Snape thought, scowl deepening. _Can't the boy spend even a day to himself without contacting me with his whining. _

Snape snatched the parchment from the hawk owl's sharp talons, quickly avoiding the swift peck the damned bird sent him before flying off. Snape impatiently opened the letter and gave it a quick scan. His eyes widened as he read the content the letter entailed. It seemed the Prince of Slytherin knew not how to deal with the idiot Golden boy and was on the verge of losing it.

The parchment fell to the floor as Snape fell heavily into the leather chair conveniently behind him. His previous anger now melted away and was replaced with a feeling of dread. The only reason why he was not at the Malfoy Manor to comfort Narcissa was his avoidance of the boy. _Potter_, if it was possible to spat out a thought, Snape had just done so.

Then he gave a huge sigh. _No, not Potter...Malfoy. The damned boy has not a inkling of Potter blood in_ _him_. Snape felt the tiniest amount of guilt towards the boy. Seven years of pure torture from him for no apparent reason left the young Griffindor confused and hurt. Seven years spent in vain trying to humiliate the poor boy for something that wasn't even related to him through blood.

Not that Snape knew that at the time. Of course not, how could he when the damned child looked exactly like James in his years at Hogwarts. Severus could not even claim that the boy had Lily's eyes. Most say he does, but most have not spent as much time with Lily as Snape. And Lily's eyes were the first thing he fell in love with, if anyone it was Snape who could notice the subtle differences between the eyes of the mother and child.

For starters, their eye colors were completely different. Where Lily had pure green emeralds, the boy's eyes were more so tourmaline color; a green shot through with an icy blue. A color that now made sense as his heritage was revealed; Lucius and Draco share that same icy blue color that shone silver on occasion. Also, the boy's eyes were slightly titled upwards; giving him a cat like appearance where Lily's were slightly bigger giving her a more piercing look.

Now, if one were to wonder why Snape repeatedly called Harry 'the boy' his only response would be to say that he truly did not know what else to call him. So used to calling him Potter or idiot boy, Snape had nothing else to refer him by. It would only cause awkwardness and confusion to simply call him Malfoy and Snape would _not_ under any circumstance call him _Harry_. He was not the boy's godfather nor were they in any way close.

Speaking of being a godfather, Snape rose with a great sigh. As he was the godfather of Draco, it was his duty to go to the young man when he was contacted in distress. Snape had a feeling he would be spending more than just a few days at the Manor and packed a trunk accordingly.

What Snape did not know was that he was in for a doozy of a pickle...(a/n I hear old people say that all the time and thought it would be funny)

* * *

Another scowl sat upon Snape's face as he stood in the main parlor having just entered via floo. After receiving that letter, Snape expected a frantic Draco waiting for him redy to snap at him for arriving so late. He at least did not expect no one at all to greet him, not even a house elf.

Leaving his trunk by the fireplace, Snape strode out of the parlor, determined to find Draco and give him an earful about his 'mannerisms'...

Thirty futile minutes left Snape cursing so badly the worst of sailors would blush at his words. The dark haired man now stalked through the halls of the west wing for the second time after searching every nook and cranny in the east wing. But was the Manor bloody huge.

Snape glared at the halls ahead of him, a set of new curses fresh in his mind. But something to his left caught his eye just as he passed by. On a table, a flower-a red amaryllis-sat beside its pot, seperated from its brethren in the pot. Snape curiously but cautiously approached the table; waving his wand for curses or hexes that might have been placed upon the flower or pot.

Satisfied that it was clear, Snape analyzed the rose. Freshly cut and only just curling from the edges, the amaryllis was no different from the others. An idea forming in his mind, Snape gently pulled a second amaryllis from the pot; only jumping slightly when the wall beside it slid to the side. Warm light flooded from the opened door and quiet murmurs could be heard.

Approaching carefully, Snape peeked into the room to find Draco and the boy in a huge study. Draco was seated in a large leather chair gazing at the boy with a sad look on his face; the boy in question stood beside a large desk touching it only with his fingertips, silent tears rolling down his face. Snape walked in just as the boy said,

"I-I didn't know, Draco. He...he _was_ a good person then, at least at one point in time." The boy looked downwards, brely moving his lips as he spoke. "He did love my mother."

Snape figured that the boy spoke of Lucius and from there realized they were in Lucius' private study. Draco nodded solemnly before rising to stand beside the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He was a very loving, proud man before the Dark Lord returned." His voice grew bitter. "Then he became this-this _thing_ that groveled at the Dark Lords feet." He snorted in disgust.

Snape stepped fully into the room and cleared his throat loudly. Both jumped and whirled around, wands raised, to find Snape staring at them in amusement; a single eyebrow raised as if to say _what are you going to do?_

Draco was first to calm and lower his wand with a sheepish look before glancing at the boy and elbowing him in the ribs. The boy glanced back at Draco before also lowering his hand and stepping back with an equally sheepish look on his face.

For a second or so, Snape-for the first time in his life-was shocked speechless. Standing beside each other, Draco and the boy could just be about twins. Excluding their difference in height, hair and eye color, and the 'air' about them, they were nearly one in the same.

Slight, lithe builds perfect for the seeker positions both owned where as Draco was taller by a good head and shoulders at 6'2 while the boy only stood at 5'5. In 6th year, the bot began to grow his out, therefore taming it and forcing it to lie down, to just past his shoulders and framed his face perfectly; the same as Draco but lacking the natural curl to the ends the boy had-and the drastic difference in color. The hair drew you to look to their face, both of which had a heart shape.

Though the eyes shared different colors, the shape stayed the same and were almost identical. The same straight, only slightly just upturned nose centered their faces and sat over the same pouty, bow shaped lips-the boy's were a darker red where Draco's were a light pink. The sheepish look they now shared only highlighted their similarities. Their stance were nearly the same-both had an unconscious confidence about them that straightened their backs and raised their heads high, even when chastised. Clearly, Lucius wasn't as skillful as he thought in charms, or the charm itself couldn't prevent the boy's natural features from growing as he grew older.

"Severus? Um...I wasn't expecting you so early...Knowing you and all." Snape focused only on Draco, raising an eyebrow. The blond looked slightly uncomfortable, shuffling his feet in a un-Malfoy like way. Suddenly, Snape was reminded of the boy after a night of cleaning cauldrons; impatient to leave and head to bed.

Snape shook the thought from his mind, sneering slightly at Draco. "As frantic you seemed in your letter, I figure you were desperate enough to do something...drastic." His eyes slid around the room before landing on the boy. "But I guess not."

Draco flushed slightly and walked briskly out of the room, pulling the boy with him, who scrambled and doubled his steps to keep up with Draco's longer legs. Snape followed them out of the room and stared, impressed, as the door slid back in place; the wall now again solid without a seam to indicate that there was anything on the other side.

Behind him, Draco spoke. "Father's private study. I...was only showing Harry. A very much needed tour is in order, so the Griffindork doesn't get lost and starve himself to death. The idiot wouldn't think to call a house elf and wonder around all day.

A scuffle began behind Snape and a muffled "Bloody git" was heard, presumably from the boy. Draco's previous statement reminded Snape of the earful he was to give Draco and turned around.

Then he sighed..._a__gain_. Draco and the boy were on the floor, rolling around wrestling in an unseemly way. Snape never saw Draco act so un-Malfoy like since he was 3 and even then only just. But now...now his godson looked so happy Snape almost-_almost-_regretted interrupting them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Draco...boy. But I do have a question that needs answering immediately." Both immediately stopped and jumped to their feet, fixing their clothes and-in Draco's case-conjuring a mirror to fix his hair. "Draco." The blond looked up fro his primping. "Would you care to tell me why upon entering the Manor via floo, did not one house elf appear to welcome me?"

Draco scowled deeply. "Since mother's...lapse in sanity...the house elves are afraid to do anything unless called and directly ordered to do so. Quin tried to pick up mother's dirty clothings, but she hexed him so bad that he is now bed ridden and unable to do anything."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should pay her a visit, then."

"No! I mean, that would not be smart at the moment, Severus. She is grief struck and will not recognize anyone. Merlin knows how many nasty hexes I had to dodge just to bring her food. I thank Salazar that I am such an excellent seeker."

A snort from the boy brought the stares of both Snape and Draco. He stood slightly behind Draco and off to the side, leaning against a wall; arms crossed and a smirk in place with a raised eyebrow.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the boy. "What was that?"

"What was what?" The boy said, feigning innocence.

"That snort."

"I heard no such thing." The boy said smoothly.

"Lair."

"Prove it."

"Severus heard it to."

"He did not."

"How would you know?!" Draco burst out.

"Because there was no snort in the first place." Damn that boy was a good Slytherin.

Draco sputtered for a second before growling at the boy, who only widened his smirk into a grin.

"Alright, alright. I did snort. But only because we both know who the better seeker is." His statement did interest Snape, who focused his attention on the boy. Neither Lucius nor Lily were much of quidditch players-Draco's skill came from hard work and determination but the boy seemed to have a natural inner ability to catch the snitch. Previously it was believed to be genetics because of James' excellent seeker ability but James is not the boys father. Not to mention, the boy was twice as good on a bad day as James on a his best, of which even James' die hard fans had to agree with.

"Damn you, Harry I ought to kill you one day." Draco pulled his wand out at Harry, who only raised an eyebrow and drew his grin back into a smirk. Snape could not believe that the two went straight from actually trying to kill each other to playful, brotherly banter in less than 24 hours. But maybe even their school rival was only an unconscious sibling rivalry as the two were only a few months apart-the boy's birthday on July 31st and Draco's May 15th.

The two looked ready to return to their previous wrestle of only a few minutes prior and Snape decided to intervene. "Draco, if you would not mind to call a house elf to pick up my trunk, which is still by the fireplace?" he drawled out.

Nodding once, Draco snapped his fingers and with a pop, a house elf appeared.

"Master Draco has called Tiny, sir?" said the little elf, bowing. Tiny, indeed.

"Go pick up Severus trunk and put it in a spare room, he'll be staying a while."

"Yes, sir. Tiny is on it right away!" With a pop, Tiny disappeared.

The boy snorted and gave a little laugh. Snape heard him muttered 'spew' under his breath. Draco turned towards him once again.

"What's so funny?"

The boy looked up, eyes flicking towards Snape before returning to Draco. "Well...Hermione...sort of...believes that house elves are being mistreated and tried to start a society to get all house elves freed."

Draco looked at him in horror. "That is preposterous! The elves love their jobs. They would probably go crazy if they did not do this."

"I know! That's what I've been trying to tell her for _years_ she just doesn't listen."

"Well, what is this about spew."

The boy brightened and smile that reminded Snape of Lily stretched across his face. "Actually, it's an acronym. S.P.E.W. It stands for The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. She created little button pins for it with S.P.E.W. across and me and Ron thought it said spew." Suddenly, the boy's face fell and crumpled as if he were about to cry. "Ron..." he croaked out.

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "Well...um...shit...um. Harry don't worry about that bloody wanker. We can have just as much fun without him." He said with forced cheerfulness, throwing an arm over the boy's narrow shoulder.

In response, the boy really did began to cry; turning into Draco's chest and letting out heart wrenching sobs. Snape could only stare in shock. It wasn't until then that he realized how unstable the boy's emotions were; how badly finding out Lucius was his father would impact his life. When word gets out he is the son of a Death Eater currently in Azkaban, he would surely lose friends and allies while gaining more enemies.

Lily was hoping his closest friends would understand. gambling on how much they loved the boy. It would seem Granger is still the only sensible one out of the golden trio and Weasley was the typical thick-headed Griffindor. Snape wondered if Draco would allow the Muggleborn into the Manor. Even if Draco changed slightly due to the boy, he grew up forced to believe anyone not a Pureblood was disgusting and it would be very hard from him to break that.

But Snape had to change his mind as he watched Draco worriedly comfort the small raven haired boy. If there was one thing engraved into Draco's head harder than being a 'superior' Pureblood, was _omnes familiae valor_, value all family. The boy was his little brother no matter what and he would care for him, love him, and protect him at all costs.

_Bah, why am I even here? Both of them seem to handle things fine without my help._ Snape slowly grew irritated. Suddenly, the boys sobs turned to sniffles before disappearing.

He sat for a moment longer in Draco's arms before pulling away, rubbing his face with his sleeve. He then looked at Snape almost...shyly?

"Professor..."he hesitated for a moment then looked back at Snape determinedly. "Professor, about the spell placed on me. My mother said that you could break it. That is...if-if you don't mind."

_Dammit. I forgot about that buggering spell. Damn you Lucius and you to Lily. _"Of course, boy. I presume you have access to this spell?"

The boy's face brightened slightly before he nodded enthusiastically. "Griphook showed it to me in my mother's diary. It has the spell L-Lucius used and the counter curse and how to do it properly. I read through and realized why a proficient Legimins master would be required. It takes unwavering concentration and a strong will. You'll be required to use Legillimens Maximus as you recite the spell,using it to go straight to my magical core and unwind the spell Lucius placed on me.

Though the practice is pretty simple, relatively speaking, the theory behind his a little wobbly. If the cursed person does not have a strong magical core than their magic could very well lose control and kill the person. The spell is meant to completely change the person's entire magical signature, making it untraceable to one's correct heritage. Because the spell is directly woven into one's magical core, as the core grows, the spell winds tighter and tighter. In some cases, the spell could possibly kill the person as they come into their inheritance, usually when a person has creature blood or a particularly strong magical core." he finished.

Draco and Snape stared at Harry in shock. That lecture was Granger worthy. No one-and mean no one-ever thought the boy had enough intellect to keep up with Granger, not complete smash her to bits in theological lectures.

The boy looked at both of them. "What?"

"Harry, what you just said...where did all that come from."

Suddenly, the boy flushed and looked embarrassed...almost shamefully so. "I-I always held back in classes." he said softly.

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Why would you do something like that?" Draco, who thought education was hell of important, could not fathom someone purposely holding back.

The boy ducked his head low, his chin hitting his chest, and his shoulders slumped. He murmured something.

"What? Harry, what is it?"

The boy raised his head to glare at Draco. His eyes abruptly lost their fire and he sighed. "The Dursleys." He said simply.

"What the Dursleys who are they?"

Suddenly, Snape paled considerably and let out a shocked gasp. A pair of green-blue eyes and silver eyes turned on him. Snape looked at Harry alost fearfully.

"Petunia?"he spat out.

The boy's eyes widened; he nodded slightly and turned to Draco. "My mother's sister." He said with a curious glance to Snape. "She married a walrus of a man and had a walrus of a son. They...don't like magic and therefore hated my guts. It was...a."He hesitated, looking up at Draco and grabbing the hem of his shirt. "They abused me." he said quietly. "They called me thing s like 'freak' and beat me. Dudley-that's their son-would play 'kick the freak' with his friends-"

Draco growled and grabbed the boy, lifting his shirt.

"Oi, watch it." The boy said, struggling.

"Harry, if you don't stop now, I will stun the shit out of you and do this the hard way." Draco bit out. The boy stopped and lowered his eyes in shame.

Draco swiftly pulled of his shirt and gasp in horror, wobbling backwards. Snape's legs almost gave out fro what he saw.

For one thing, the boy was horribly _malnourished_. Snape always thought it was strange that the boy always ate so little during meal times. But looking at him now, Snape realized that if the boy ate anymore he would throw up as his body was used to eating the bare minimum to survive. Each rib showed clear through his skin even as his quidditch hardened abdominals contradicted the rest of him.

His arms, though clearly muscled, were frightful thin and tapered into even thinner, fragile wrist. He was literally skin and bones with not an ounce of fat on him. It was almost scary.

But the worst of it was the welts across his back. Older ones clearly showed through underneath the newer ones; most of them looked only half healed, as if he received another beating or had to do hard labor before he could heal properly. Bruise that never completely healed littered his sides, adding on to his skinniness and making him look sickly. It was a surprise that the boy even survived all these years with all the shit he went through.

"Because I was a 'freak' I could never do anything good or better than their precious Duddykins. The first time I ever was beaten was after 1st grade began. One day we were sent home with report cards and I was so excited because I thought Aunt Petunia would finally stop hating me because I got straight A's." he took a shuddering breath. "I was so wrong. When I arrived home, I immediately ran to Aunt Petunia to show her my grades. Dudley already showed her his as he got picked up from school while I had to walk. So when I showed her my straight A's she went into a raging fit. She slapped e so hard a fell to the floor and almost lost consciousness.

In the back round I could hear her shrieking at me 'How dare you get better grades than Dudley' 'You are nothing but a stupid freak, don't try to be better than what you are.' Turns out Dudley had mostly B's and C's because he rathered to spend his time bullying kids. Since then I always held back in classes and rarely got C's instead going with the safe side with D's just in case. But it was a double edged sword, because I got bad grades, Uncle Vernon would be me and send me to the cupboard."

"The cupboard?" Draco asked with a deadly calm voice. In this way, he was just like his mother-the calmer she grew, the angrier she was, and the more likely you were going to die very painfully.

The boy shrugged. " 'S where I slept till I got accepted to Hogwarts. That's why I'm so short. Sleeping curled up and sitting hunched over with barely any food to eat for most of my life stunted my growth. Can I have my shirt back now?"

Draco handed the bot back his shirt, furious. "Harry, how could you not be angry over this? I wanted to kill those bloody wankers _slowly _and _painfully._"

The boy shrugged his shoulders again. "I was angry so much so long ago. I'm sick of being angry. I just want to try to live a normal life as possibly now that Voldemort's gone." he sighed. "Now I got this shit to deal with. Speaking of which, Professor will you do the spell for me? I think you're the best Legimins other than Dumbledore, but no one knows where _he's_ at so you're up. Not to mentioned my mother asked specifically for you."

Snape looked at the boy for a moment, contemplating on what to do. Finally, he nodded once. "I'll do the damned spell. Don't expect immediate changes and we're not doing this until tomorrow after some properly rest."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"And stop with the 'sirs' and 'professors'. You are a man now, act like it. Call me Snape."

"Yes...Snape. Again, thank you."

You're welcome...Harry."

* * *

Whew...it is now 1:10 in the morning and I'm about to pass out. Next chapter...drum roll please...nah just kiddin just a brief flash back to find out what Harry and Draco talked about in the study tho i'm sure you all kno, and then straight to the next day right before Snape does the spell.

-bang bang


	5. Draco's Wings

So...yeah...chapter five, what's up. Ummm... Dumbledork is alive (note the bashing) I decide to bash all types of hell on Ginny. I'm thinking about adding that last romantic scene between her and Harry, who basically tells her to fuck off and suck a 65 year old cock in nicer, more Griffindor terms. Speaking of which, SPOILER ALERT! DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT, DON'T READ IT BITCHES! Draco and Snape will find out Harry was technically supposed to be in Slytherin. Harry, on the other hand, will find out how slimy Bumblydore has been and will kind of loose the depressing teenage emo angst and get that cool, bad boy, I'd-totally-fuck-him teenage angst, tat included...so YEAH! Oh! His hair will turn a redish-blond color, not quite strawberry blond, but not quite...anything else.

* * *

Harry stared at the ceiling in giddy excitement...and nausea. That's why he hasn't yet gotten out of bed on this very, very much important day. He was afraid if he did get up, he would throw up everywhere...or worse. On Snape. And Harry didn't know what to do.

On one hand, he was happy because he has finally found blood family that was-in Draco's case-willing to care for him and he would love nothing more than to look at least a little similar to someone in his family other than his 'father'. _Plus,_ Harry admitted, _Malfoys are hot. Looking like one wouldn't be as bad as one would think...no worse than Lucius being my real father._

Harry sighed and rolled to his feet; heading to the adjacent bathroom. And _that _is the other hand. Who wanted Lucius Malfoy, current incarcerated Death Eater, loyal devotee to Voldemort, Harry's second most hated person since second year, to be their father? Even Draco had moments when he was ashamed to have Lucius as a father.

_But Draco says Lucius wasn't like this before Voldemort came back. _Harry sighed again and stepped into the shower, letting the heat soothe his tense muscles and wash out any lingering nausea. He remembered yesterday, in Lucius' study, before a very pissed off Snape had found them.

_"Well, this is it." Draco said, pulling some red flower from a pot. A fraction of the wall beside the table holding the flower pot slid aside to show a warm looking room. "I accidentally found this room when I was seven. Father was in there, but he was not angry with me. He simply just congradulated me on my cleverness and showed me around. It was always warm and cozy in there, so I constantly went back and read a book from one of the bookshelves, curled up in father's lap as he filled out work papers."_

_Harry looked around cautiously, not completely trusting anything belonging personally to Lucius Malfoy; afraid something-_anything-_was cursed or hexed. Draco snorted, obviously figuring out what Harry was doing._

_"There is nothing in here, Harry. I wouldn't let you in here if there was."_

_Harry decided to trust Draco and let his guard down. Overran with curiosity, Harry immediately headed straight towards the bookshelves, which held vasts amounts of books, much to Harry's delight. (_a/n if you haven't figured it out yet, Harry is smart in this fan fiction. It never made since to be how he was supposed to so badass good if he went to Slytherin if he has that Griffindor reckless stupidity. The Slytherins would have ate him alive.)

_Behind Harry was Draco, who let out a soft smile with-dare I say it-fondness. Not that Harry could see it...or would he ever. It was very much so unbecoming for a Malfoy-or any Slytherin-show compassion to anyone not their life mate, in public. Not that they were in public, mind you. _

_For many hours, Harry sat behind Lucius desk; going through paper work, finding sheets of parchment written almost as if he was writing a letter to a lover-presumably Lily. Other, similar sheets of parchment were written diary style and Harry read through each and every one. Soon, he began to cry-silent tears that had left Draco partially frantic to cheer him up._

_Harry stood and stretched, his muscles sore from sitting so long. He laid a hand on the table and looked at Draco. "I-I didn't know, Draco. He...he was a good person then, at least at one point in time." He looked downwards, barely moving his lips as he spoke. "He did love my mother." From what he found in the desk, Lucius didn't seem like a bad an at all. All the malicious things he did...didn't really seem as if _he _did them._

_Draco stood and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it slightly "He was a very loving, proud man before the Dark Lord returned." His voice grew bitter. "Then he became this-this thing that groveled at the Dark Lords feet." He snorted in disgust._

_Harry lifted his head to look at Draco when Snape interrupted-_

"HARRY! You damned impotent bastard! If you don't wake up now-" Harry jumped at Draco's pissed voice and quickly step out of the shower; wrapping a towel around his waist as he heard his door slam open.

"Where are you dammit?!" Harry walked out of the bathroom to find a fuming Draco standing in the middle of his room , hand on hip and robes draped over his arm. "_There _you are, you lazy git. It's almost ten o'clock in the morning!"

"Oh...yeah." Harry mumbled, walking to his trunk, bending over to root through; looking for something as close to fitting him as possible. He gave a small yelp as he felt a sharp stinging on his ass. He whirled around to glare at Draco. "What'd you do that for?!" he said, rubbing the sore spot.

"Your clothes are worse than Mundingus' on a 'good' day. You will _not _walk around Malfoy Manor in such infernal clothing, let alone _be_ a Malfoy in those rags." he gave a delicate shudder. "Put these on and I will fix your rat's nest. Thank _Salazar_ neither Father nor Lily has unruly hair." He thrust the robes towards Harry.

Scowling slightly Harry took the clothes and gave Draco a pointed look.

"What? Oh, for the love of Merlin!" He said rolling his eyes, but he turned around. Harry quickly dressed, aware of Draco in the room. Even though the blond had already seen his scars, he was still self conscious of them. Remembering the day before, Harry could help the swell of happiness he felt for his older brother.

Draco was outraged to hear the Dursley's beat Harry. All through dinner he sat in stony silence, no doubt thinking of the ways he could torture the Dursleys to death. Not that he would, if Harry didn't want him to. Which he didn't, he wasn't going to turn into another Voldemort.

"Harry?" Draco called, tentatively. Harry jumped and looked down at himself...aaand then he scowled. The robes were a dark forest green trimmed in bright silver, unbeknownst to Harry that it was meant to highlight his eyes and not purposely put in Slytherin colors.

"Oi, whats with the colors?"

Draco, who turned around, rolled his eyes at Harry and gave him a once over. "Looks good, Harry. Leave the colors alone, you look great."

"It's to tight. Who the hell wears this?" Harry complained.

Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room, towards the main library. _What about my hair?_ Harry thought. "_I_ do. And so does father and now, you." he said, dragging Harry along. The rest of the way to the library was silent.

The library was magnificent. Floor to ceiling bookshelves crammed with books lined the each wall; a break between two where a large fireplace supported a crackling fire, staving off the cold September weather. A comfy looking couch and three equally comfy looking chairs sat in the middle and two large desks surrounded them.

Snape sat at one desk, going over the notes; head bent over and his hair lightly brushing the desk and papers. He looked up as Draco walked in with Harry, zeroing in on the raven haired man. He sneered slightly and turned his attention to Draco.

"What took so long, Draco? Surely it is not so difficult to wake a single boy. A light hex would do if one is stubborn."

Draco smirked. "He was already in the shower when I came. The r_eason _it took so long is that the blood house is so big!"

"Language, Draco. Alright then...Harry sit there in front of me. Draco you sit over there, I don't know how this will affect your magic." Snape said, indicating where each should sit.

Harry hesitated, looking at Draco, who looked back at him curiously. "Draco...if-if Lucius was veela, then that means you're veela to right?" Draco nodded, confusion on his face. Harry took a deep breath. "Can-can you show me your true form, before I do this? I-I mean only if you want to..."

Draco took a step back in surprise and glanced at Snape. The man was expressionless but curiosity gleamed in his eyes as he stared between Harry and Draco. Draco swallowed and looked back at Harry, who's nausea came back and felt as if he was going barf all over his lighter haired brother.

"I-I assume it would not be an issue to do so...Are you sure you want to see, Harry?"

Nausea disappearing slightly, Harry brightened and gave an affirmative nod. Taking a deep breath, Draco closed his eyes and suddenly he was bathed in a shimmery white, light so bright Harry had to look away. Turning back, he could only stare in silence. And then he gasped, followed by Snape. Draco eyes flew open.

Harry never saw anything so beautiful. Draco's skin looked like as if it was bathed in liquid moonlight, his hair fell straight down his back to his waist. With his eyes open, Harry could see that Draco's icy blue eyes became more silvery and glowed slightly. Even standing still, Draco gave off a sense of gracefulness that one would not be able to accomplish in a lifetime.

But the extraordinary thing that caught the attention of both Harry and Snape were the glowing platinum-silvery wings growing from his back. 16 feet of honest to god _wing__s. _Harry gulped and stepped forward; reaching out as if to touch one. He hesitated, looking at Draco as if for permission. He nodded slightly and Harry turned back to the wings.

_Oh_, he thought as he felt along the wing. It was warm to the touch and softer than anything Harry ever felt. A slight shiver vibrated the wing under his hand and he looked towards Draco questioningly.

"They are sensitive." He shrugged.

Harry lifted his hand, not wanting to hurt the blond, but not before giving the wing another gentle caress. He turned towards Snape and took a deep breath. _By the time the day is done, all the damn air will be sucked up from the room. What, with all these deep breaths. _He took another deep breath anyway.

"Profes-Snape...I want you to do it...Now."

* * *

Oh, yeah! Cliffhanger, bitches what! I know it's a short chapter, I did this just to piss you guys off. JK JK I was bored and so I wrote this before I had everything together, then kinda got writer's block so yeah thats why the cliffhanger.

Anyway, Lucius is NOT dead and is completely sane in Azkaban because SPOILER! he's innocent. Yeah, I know, I was shocked to when I wrote this. Basically, he was under the imperious by oldie Voldie and did nothing by his own will, in which he deeply regrets. Harry pays him a visit and figures out that he was under the imperious (foreshadowed in this chapter, see if you can find it) being under the imperious himself.


	6. Legillimens Maximus

Shout to Godiva9 comments like yours make my day and thanx 4 the suggest its a terribly bad habit I'm trying to break :3 and another shout out to LM Ryder for telling me the proper way to spell legillimens thanx

* * *

Harry fidgeted in the chair. While brave only just the moment before, he now was terrified to death.

Snape sat in front of him, going over the counter spell for a last time. He wanted to make sure everything was correct before he began. The dark haired Potions Master looked up at Harry with a grim expression.

"...the process will more than likely be painful. If not, then a slight uncomfortable feeling will occur as I...as the book says, _touch_ your magic core. Don't be a Griffindor and panic, just sit still and let the process take place."

Harry matched the grim expression of his ex-Professor. "I was already prepared for that, Sna-sir. Chances are that I might be too strong or our cores won't sync properly. Even if that wasn't the case, it's still a possibility that it will be painful in general. I mean, you are pretty much taking my whole being, ripping it apart, pulling out all the right pieces, and gluing it back together." He shrugged.

Draco and Snape could only look at him. To calmly say that he was practically going to die, it shocked both of them. Then again, Harry has been facing death since age eleven...till only a few months ago.

And people wonder why he decided not to become an Auror. For seven years straight he's faced things that most Aurors could only dream about their whole lives. And if it wasn't because of the fact that the life of an Auror would be boring, then it was simply because hes had enough of facing danger every single fucking day of his life. He only wanted to live a normal life.

_Well, as normal as it can get for the defeater of the Dark Lord._ Harry thought to himself before letting his mind go completely blank; Snape was ready. To clear his mind became easier after he 'died' sacrificing himself for Voldemort. Occlumency came easier to him too. That whole 'experience is the best teacher' thing came in to play while fighting Voldemort.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded to Snape. "Brace yourself..._Legillimens Maximus_."

Harry flew back hard into his chair as pain flooded his body. He screwed his eyes shut. It felt as if someone hit him with a _Crucio;_ instead of fiery hot needles cutting into his skin, it felt as if the needles pierced straight through and were cutting at his very soul.

Very vaguely he heard Draco gasp behind him and start screaming at Snape. "What are you doing?! Stop it, Severus you are hurting him!"

Snape didn't-couldn't respond. He hunched over himself, concentrating on Harry. Every few seconds or so, his body shook in pain as Harry's magic lashed out at him; desperate to protect its master.

Harry could feel Snape in his mind, could feel his pain, and tried to hold on to his magic. He could feel its confusion as if it was saying _why are you stopping me?_ Later, Harry would look back at this time and be amazed at his new found ability to-to _feel_ his own magic. Not as a _thing_ that he controlled with some words and a swish of his wand, but as a _person_. As a part of himself that continuously wanted to appease him.

Harry's magic allowed Snape to delve deeper into him (heh heh heh). It shied away as he reached its heart; timidly reaching out as Snape..._talked?_...to it. The pain lessened slightly as Snape spoke to Harry's core...Or at least it felt as if he were talking to it. That was the only word that came to Harry as he felt Snape contact his magic.

Suddenly, an intense pain shot through Harry's body; he screamed and arched his back at an almost inhuman angle. His magic began to unravel in his body as Snape, who had fallen on the floor, recited the spell. The goal was for Snape to stay in contact with Harry's core long enough to locate the curse and brake it, the whole time repeatedly saying the counter spell.

As abruptly as it appeared, the pain went away; Harry fell to the floor beside Snape. It seemed Snape found the curse and was attempting to break it. Harry panted heavily as he sat in peace for the first time since they began.

Again, Harry's back arched agonizingly as the pain returned in force; this time directly in his chest straight down to his belly button. He dimly realized Draco was there holding him in a cool embrace. A few words registered through his pain filled haze.

"Harry...Harry. I am... so sorry. It...okay... end soon. Will not...do again...do not...on me."

The words were lost as the pain intensified and Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream. Sweat and tears ran down his face as he sobbed; silently praying for it to end...

And then...it was all over. The pain disappeared almost as if it wasn't there in the first place. A soothing, calm feeling rushed through Harry as his magic healed him; begging to be forgiven be its master. Magic that still felt the same...or not. It felt stronger...colder-no, not colder...But similar, reminding Harry of winter days when the sun fought the heavy, overcast clouds and its cold warmth heated his body as the bitter winter wind brushed against him in its cold embrace.

Slowly, Harry's senses returned to him. He first realized the slightly musky scent that was Draco's distinct cologne. Next, he felt the softness of Draco's wings wrapped around his body...and a cold wetness that seemed to appear from nowhere on his face. He carefully opened his eyes and immediately recognized Draco's tear-stained face. He tried to sit up, but the Draco held him down.

"You cannot sit up yet, Harry,"he whispered. "You went through a lot just now. You need rest."

"Where's Snape?" Harry croaked out.

Draco looked up and Harry followed his gaze. Only two feet or so Harry laid Snape, curled up on his side and panting hard. Alarmed, Harry sat up; ignoring Draco and the pain shooting through his body-which by the way was nothing compared to the excruciating pain he felt earlier-and crawled to Snape.

"Snape."he croaked out softly. "Snape...get up. Come on. If I can get up, you can to." He laid a hand on Snape's arm and shook the man gently. Two obsidian orbs blinked up at him. Snape shifted beneath Harry's and the Potions Master sat up slowly; Harry's hand still on his arm.

"Boy..." he rasped, his voice nearly the complete opposite than its usual silky smooth depth. "I see it worked then. You lack the inanity air that usually surrounds a Potter."

Harry winced slightly, looking down before flicking his eyes back up into Snape's. The man's eyes were not filled with hostility or hate, as they used to. But neither were they filled with warmth exactly...Actually, they betrayed no emotion on how Snape felt, other than the obvious pain from what just happened only moments before.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that. You both need sleep and you will go. To. Sleep. Now." Draco had risen and was now glaring down his nose at the duo, concern filled in his eyes. "Up. Now. I will not tolerate excuses. You both need rest."

Harry had no excuses or complaints as he already felt bone tired and thought of nothing more than to lie down in a warm, fluffy bed with soft blankets. The thought made him moan and he rose a tad to quickly; bumping into Snape, who had risen at a slower pace.

"Dammit, boy. I see you are still as inept as ever." The pain and weariness made Snape snappier than usual and Harry was quick to move out of his way.

He stumbled to his room; collapsing on the bed without removing his outer robes. Before his head hit the pillow, the raven haired man was asleep.

* * *

Upon waking up, Harry groaned loudly. Everything ached. He tried opening his eyes but closed them again with a violent curse. Everything seemed brighter and almost blinded him.

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry rolled over and sat up. A sharp pain vibrated throughout his body, making him clench his jaw in pain, but he ignored it. It was nothing compared to the pain from...earlier?

_I don't think pain will ever affect me in the same way again...not even a Crucio could compare._ Harry sighed. No matter what he did, fate made sure his life was as weird as possibly possible. Fate couldn't leave it at being the Boy Who Lived, noooooo. Fate had to take it a step further and make him the most hypocritical thing in the world: Defeater of Voldemort a.k.a son of the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eater...other than Lestrange, her name says it all; I mean, come _Lestrange_?

Shaking his head, Harry banished the thoughts and attempted to open his eyes again. Slowly cracking one eye open, Harry sighed in relief. Sitting up changed his angle from the window from which the blinding sunlight streamed from; Harry could properly open his eyes without being completely blinded.

Looking down, he realized that someone-probably Draco-changed him into pajamas and tucked him in, if the blankets bunched around him were anything to go by. He looked around his room, everything looked the same...but...not. Everything seemed...vibrant? No, more like...alive?

_But that doesn't make any sense_ Harry thought, scrunching up his face in confusion. Standing up on wobbly knees, Harry made his way to the bathroom. He felt...dirty. The thin layer of sweat was still clinging to his skin, or at least that's how he felt. Everything felt different: the soft cotton of his pajamas felt like silk, the supple carpet under his feet felt as soft as a newborn pup's fur, even the _air_ felt soft against his skin.

Harry was curious as to what the water beating on his skin would feel like. _What if it hurts?_ he paused in the doorway. Then he shrugged, kicking the door shut and pulling off his shirt simultaneously. He shimmied out of his bottoms and pants, already gazing longingly at the shower that promised cleansing water.

He was so focused on the shower that he almost missed the flash of...something as he passed the mirror. Backtracking, Harry tore his gaze away from the window to focus on his reflection in the mirror. Then he promptly released a bonafide Scream Queen shriek.

_What the _fuck_ happened to me?!_


	7. Draco Has Emotions

Draco Malfoy was what most called cold, heartless, emotionless; same as his father. But that is far from the truth.

In truth, he was the owner of a very huge heart. But, because he grew up learning to hide his emotions, there is a huge wall covering his heart from all. Except from family and _extremely _close friends, such as Blaise or Pansy...Maybe Crabbe and Goyle.

Growing up in Malfoy Manor meant staying as emotionless as possible during any and every occasion. Do not get the Malfoy family wrong, they don't hide their emotions because they want to. They do it because of _politics. _

The Malfoy line has been deeply integrated in wizard politics since...well, forever. And in politics, you cannot show any weakness-emotions included. The art of indifference has been learnt and passed down the Malfoy line for generations; it has become apart of the Malfoy heritage and now, to not do so...it is almost unthinkable.

And now the young Draco Malfoy was in a predicament with his emotions. His father had always taught him to act detached from others except family and family friends. His father also taught him to never get to close to the Potter boy. Harry.

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, fresh out of the shower and dressed, and sighed. _Did he know? That Harry was his son? Is that why he told me to stay away from him? But...second year...he seemed to hate Harry so much. Was he acting?_

The tall blond sighed and turned away from his reflection, walking into his room. _Harry, no matter what you always cause shit. _This time, it was with Draco...well, his emotions. After spending seven years despising the raven haired boy-...man, Draco was confused about how he should feel.

His veela side always rejected the negative feelings he felt for Harry; instead, it tried to push more loving, protective feelings-in which Draco rejected. Now he knew why his veela did that, it saw Harry as family. Now that Draco knew that Harry was his brother, he could no longer resist those feelings-almost making him a different person when Harry was involved.

He wanted to love Harry, he really truly did. But he wasn't sure if Harry was so excepting. Sure, he was acting pleasant towards Draco now. _But what about when that 'new family' glow wears off and Harry goes right back to hating me? I-I do not think I could take losing my last...sane family_ _member._

Draco squared his shoulders, a determination igniting a icy fire in his eyes. _No! I will not let him do that. If I l-love him...if I show that I do...maybe...maybe, just maybe...he will not leave me._ Feeling slightly vulnerable, yet determined, Draco turned to go to Harry's room.

As his hand touched the silver handle of his doorknob, he heard-or rather _felt_, through his veela-Harry's despondent scream...shriek-thing.

Wings bursting violently from his back, Draco tore his door off its hinges and became only a silver blur as he ran to Harry's room. Also completely destroying Harry's door, Draco looked frantically around the softly lit room. He vaguely registered Snape following him into the room; panic slowly rising as he realized his little brother-who, at the moment, was weaker than normal-was not in his room.

His head snapped towards the opened doorway leading to the bathroom as he heard a slight whimper come from inside. Panic level only going down slightly, Draco walked quickly to the bathroom, peering inside.

A distressed Harry turned towards him and let out another whimper. "Draco...what _the fuck_ is happening to me?"

Draco could only respond with a sigh of relief, walking completely into the bathroom to wrap his wings around his raven haired brother. He felt himself relax and pulled Harry closer, his veela calming down after finding that Harry was safe. He felt Harry wriggle around in his feathery embrace, enjoying the attention but confused. A muffled 'Draco' was heard, and the blond used all of his will power to let go of his sibling-still with his wings slightly encased protectively.

Harry looked up at him, questions showed clearly on his face. Draco looked over him, surprised.

During the few hours in which they all slept, Harry went through a few changes. He was slightly taller; his frame a bit more filled out. His hair was longer, ending about a foot or so below his shoulder blades-not quite reaching his waist, and it was lighter too, less jet black and more a really, really dark brown. Normal eyes wouldn't notice the difference, but Draco's veela eyes immediately picked up on it.

Speaking of eyes, Harry's also changed. More catlike and the silvery-blue more prominent, giving them a shimmery-like look. His skin was slightly lighter, losing some of the tan he previously had; giving him a more olive tone.

But the most obvious was the sense of magic that swirled around him. He obviously had a huge magical boost after the ritual, and Draco smiled widely. It was soothing to know that his baby bro could hold his own. I know, I know Harry already could hold his own _before_ the ritual, but who really understands the fickle minds of veela?

Harry's confusion grew at Draco's smile, showing clearly on the raven's face. Irritation was also beginning to sneak in as he grew impatient. But Draco looked on proudly at Harry. It was neigh impossible for an average wizard to heal so fast at level where they began transforming only a few hours after a ritual like that, hell it was almost impossible for wizard to _survive_ after something like that. But, of course, Harry was not a normal wizard.

"So your transformation has begun already. Extraordinary as always, boy. I expected no less from a _star pupil_." Draco jumped, tightening his wings Harry reflexively, at Severus' darkly sarcastic voice.

Draco turned to scowl at his dark-haired godfather. His scowl dropped once he fully looked at the man. He was hunched over slightly, an arm wrapped around his stomach. Pain etched across his face and Draco, after spending most of his life with him and therefore knew the man like the back of his hand, could also see the worry there too.

A slight sheen of sweat covered his brow, plastering down his hair and he was paler than usual. Draco, worried for his godfather, took a step forward. He was torn; his veela wanted to stay with Harry, not fully relaxed after hearing his scream, and yet Draco wanted to go to Severus, concerned about his health. He did not have Harry's amazing healing abilities and it was obvious that he was worried about Harry, the way he rushed out of his room-almost as quickly as Draco.

Harry made up his mind for him by swiftly moving past his wings to the half unconscious Severus, immediately grabbing the man. "S-Snape? What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting. The ritual took a harder toll on you than it did me. You need to lay down." He half carried-half dragged the bigger man back into his room, laying him gingerly on his bed.

Draco followed them curiously. With his child abuse-developed hero-complex, Harry automatically helped someone in need, but the way he acted with Severus was different. He was cautious with the man-almost everyone was, afraid that he would snap at them-but he seemed to fret over Severus a bit..._too_ much. Almost as if Severus was much to important to him to lose.

Severus was the same, if he felt the way he used to for Harry, he would have stayed in his bed and probably yell at Harry once he got better for disturbing his sleep. Now...now, he reacted very similar to Draco, rushing frantically to Harry's room. Even now, he let Harry fuss over him-in Harry's bed, by the way-laying him down, and fluffing his pillows, and pulling the blankets tight around him.

_Are they developing...feelings for each other?_ Draco shook his head at the asinine thought. No way could they have already fallen for each other. There is too much tension between them. But...is that tension good or bad? Looking at them, Draco couldn't help but think that something was blossoming between the dark-haired men.

_What if...Sev' is Harry's soul mate?_

* * *

The next day found Draco, Harry, and Severus, now fully recovered after a bit of healing magic and a good nights rest, in the extravagant dining room from the day before. Turns out seeing it a second time did not change Harry's awe over the room; Draco felt extremely happy at that and his veela purred.

Just like yesterday, all it took was a few hours for Harry's appearance to change. His hair grew again, now past his waist, thick and curly than ever but definitely flatter and less wild; it was also more a chestnut with a few lighter streaks. His skin was lighter, but still olive-toned and his eyes had a faint glow to them. His magic was also more controlled, a sign of his increased strength.

But what surprised Draco the most was his increase in appetite. Draco could only stare, pride swelling in his chest, as he watched the food in Harry's arm reach disappear. If his appetite was already increasing, then that meant in a day or two he would properly go through his veela transformation, and Draco could not wait.

_I have to teach him the ways of the veela. Maybe if he is not to tired, I will take him to the library and give him a short lesson. The rest will have to wait until after the inheritance triggers. _Draco's veela purred loudly and his back itched as his wings tried to push through. He gave a quiet laugh and dug into his food. Harry gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head and pointed at the food in front of him; Harry promptly began to wolf down his food again.

Draco turned to Severus and blinked as he watched the man give Harry approving glances when he thought no one was watching him. He most likely felt the same way as Draco, watching Harry eat. After the story about Harry's so-called 'family', both Draco and Severus were afraid that Harry would have to go to St. Mungo's due to malnourishment after the ritual.

Seeing Harry eat gave both men a sense of relief, Harry needs all the food he can get; especially after all that he has done these past seven years. Of course, he ate plenty a Hogwarts, but there was only so much he could eat without getting sick before leaving Hogwarts. Now that he would not be going back to the Dursley's, Harry had every opportunity to eat what he liked, when he liked.

But what really caught Draco's attention was the way Severus was beginning to act around Harry. He didn't believe for one second that the larger man was only acting decent towards Harry for Draco's sake. Once again, Draco's train of thought went to that of only a few hours earlier.

_This all started almost immediately after Severus broke the spell and began Harry's transformation. Which means that Harry's veela magic was already active...and searching for its mate. It is very much so possible that Sev'_ is _Harry's mate, if their suddenly new actions were anything to go by. _Draco thought, remembering how Harry acted when he woke up after the ritual.

All he immediately thought about was Severus. The first thing he had asked Draco was '_Where is Snape?'_ and was instantly by Sev's side. He face looked so devastated looking down at the immobile man. Then panic appeared as he shook him; calling out his name desperately. But what really shocked Draco was the look of pure relief and admiration he saw on Harry's face when Severus rose.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tapping at the nearest window. A flash of irritation passed through him as he rose to let the bird in. It immediately flew and settled on the shoulder of Harry, who looked mildly surprised.

Draco and Severus were a tad bit more surprised to see the Gringgotts owl in Malfoy Manor. The letter was no doubt from Griphook, Harry's banker, but the raven haired man had only just saw the goblin less than a week ago.

With a curious look on his face, Harry took the letter from the owl and gave him a piece of bacon; murmuring a quiet thanks. He waited till the owl flew off before turning towards the wax sealed parchment in front of him.

Draco and Severus waited in anticipation as Harry read the letter. Draco closely watched Harry face, dread filling him at the emotions that he felt through his veela and saw flash across Harry's face. First confusion, then anger, then pain, back to confusion, then a devastating hurt look before finally settling on pure, dark fury.

Severus, who was also watching Harry's reactions, stood halfway out of his chair. "Well? What is it boy?" he asked, impatience making his smooth voice snappish.

Harry looked up, the dark look in his eyes almost making Draco flinch. The windows rattled and the chairs shook. Dishes and silverware clattered to the floor and paintings crashed to the ground. Even the heavy wooden doors almost twenty or so feet away shook with the intensity of Harry's anger.

"D-Dumbledore...Dumbledore...and Ron...even _Ginny_...all lies." Was all he rasped out before he fell to the ground, the shock to much.

Draco immediately rushed to his side and gathered his younger brother in his arms. Harry was only asleep; all his vitals were operating properly. Severus crouched beside him and gently pried Harry's fingers from the letter. He briefly scanned through the letter, his onyx eyes growing impossibly darker and his jaw clenching almost painfully.

He said nothing but shoved the letter at Draco and stood. The veins in his neck stood out all angry red and his fist were clenched so tightly that his knuckles turned white and blood dripped out of his clenched fist as his nails cut into his palm.

Draco glanced down at the parchment, keen to know what got the usually stoic man to act out so. His reaction was very much similar to Severus'. As he crumpled up the letter, a boiling rage filled him and until then did Draco ever really feel the urge to kill someone.


	8. The Letter and Harry's New Look

Hedwig lives! Shout out to remeyqueen74 and her popcorn!

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed, confused. _What happened? _He thought, sitting up and placing a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly, all the events of earlier rushed back and Harry felt the rage bubbling inside him. The letter from Griphook. Dumbledore. _Betrayal._ If there was anything Harry hated more than Voldemort, it was to be lied to, especially by the people closest to him. Now don't take this as a trait of loyal Griffindor, no-this is a pure Slytherin trait that was usually mistaken for a Griffindor one.

Confusing right? Slytherins are practically the gods of lying and deception. But see, Slytherins lie to everyone except those closest to them-its a very rare sign of trust between them; to lie to one another is the worst thing they could do. And that's why, from that day onwards, whoever was that person close to them who lied, would forever be their worst enemy.

And this is exactly how Harry, a true Slytherin-not Griffindor-felt. A feeling weld inside him-a feeling he hasn't felt since meeting Voldemort during the war. Bloodlust. His veela-of which he didn't quite know yet had developed-wanted him to go kill them all for hurting him. And Harry agreed, he really wanted to do it.

But another, different feeling held him back. Sadness and love stopped him. He _loved _the three of them. Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore. They were his _family_. They were with him through it all. _SEVEN YEARS OF PAIN AND BULLSHIT. _In second year, he saved Ginny from a fucking _Basilisk_. When he was only _twelve fucking years old_. How could they do this to him?

He remembered what the letter said clear as day:

_To Mr. Harry Malfoy,_

_Congratulations on surviving the counter curse, your mother would be extremely proud. Very soon-if not already-you will begin the process of going through your veela inheritance. I hope that it will not be to painful; you will be going through many physical and genetic changes. Your magic will also most likely have a distinct boost. As you know, you have now properly come into your inheritance and now have access to the Potter vaults and the Malfoy vaults and any other vault dedicated to yourself. Because of this, it is necessary for your to come to Gringgotts to tie up some lose ends.__  
_

_On another note, it is to my great displeasure to inform you of a few...disturbing events. To the shame of myself and every goblin working at Gringotts, it would appear that one Mr. Albus Dumbledore has been swindling your money. Previously, it was informed to us by him that he was your appointed wizard guardian and was granted, by you, access to any vault belonging to you._

_As I was unable to inform anyone about your heritage to anyone, Mr. Dumbledore was only granted access to the main Potter vaults. The falseness of these statements has only came to attention after you went into your proper inheritance and we were alerted immediately by the Department of Family Matters and Inheritance._

_We have already located Mr. Dumbledore and have him held in Gringotts. On the day you shall arrive, we will release him to trails by the Wizengamot after you have completed your affairs. _

_It greatly sadness me to also inform you that one Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Ginerva Weasley has also been siphoning from your vaults through Dumbledore. No other from the Weasley family has done the same, nor are they aware of the youngest twos actions. The same goes for Ms. Hermione Granger. _

_It deeply saddens me to inform you of this Mr. Malfoy, but it had to be done. Please send a return letter by any means of the day you will be visiting and of those you would like to be present in order for a confrontation. Please do so by this week._

_~Griphook_

Pain rushed through Harry and he screamed in anguish. He stood, still screaming, and his magic swirled around him; destroying everything in proximity. His bed and dresser became nothing but splinters and his window nothing but shards of glass.

Vaguely he heard Draco and Snape enter his room, calling his name. But he kept screaming, desperate to lose the feeling of pain, of love...of everything. Clothes and shards of...stuff flew around the room, blocking his vision and cutting into his skin.

Two pairs of strong arms wrapped around him, snapping him out of his anguish filled stupor. Not caring who it was, he collapsed against someones chest, sobbing loudly. The arms tightened and he let out a wail. He never felt anything like this before; he wanted it to go away, everything.

* * *

Many hours passed before Harry came back to himself, tears long dried. He took note of his surroundings; his room was completely destroyed, no doubt he would have to go to a different one.

He was on the ground, two pairs of arms around him. One pair he recognized immediately as Draco's; his musky cologne giving Harry a sense of comfort. The other pair he didn't know but felt like he belonged in those arms. The scent coming from the stranger soothed him immediately and he snuggled in deeper, giving a content sigh.

"Harry?" He looked up with blood-shot eyes to Draco, who softly called his name. The blond looked a mess. Tear tracks stained his cheeks, his hair was almost as bad as Harry's used to be, and cuts lacerated his arms and face. Harry blinked in surprise, _Did I do that?_

"Harry? Harry are you okay? Say something." Draco looked at him urgently. _Wait, if this is Draco...then who is-_

He turned and blinked in shock. A miserable and equally messy Snape sat behind him, just as confused as Harry. His long arms were wrapped around Harry and held him up against a surprisingly broad chest. The larger man looked down at him with the usual unreadable face.

Harry couldn't move; he didn't want to. In Draco's arms, he felt safe-of course, but in Snape's arms he felt different. He still felt safe, but there was more to it; as if belonged in Snape's arms and no one else's. He felt as if he finally came home. T_his is so_ _confusing._

Draco's tap on his arm brought Harry from his thoughts; he turned to his older brother. " Harry, are you okay?"

For the second time that day, the forgotten memories came back harshly; making Harry scowl and his mood darken. He quickly stood, not wanting anyone near him, and walked out the room. For a second he stood there, not sure where to go. He opted for outside and headed to the front door.

Harry walked aimlessly for a long time, immersed in his thoughts. In fact, he was so immersed that when he finally stopped, he didn't know where he was and it was already dark-probably about six o'clock. Clearly, it was a Muggle neighborhood, but Harry only just moved into Malfoy Manor and was unfamiliar with the area.

He looked around casually, trying not calling attention to himself. He was in a Muggle shopping district. Stores of all sorts lined the streets either way and Harry walked forward, curiously window shopping. It wasn't his first time in a shopping district, the Dursley's sent him on many errands to one. But he always had a time limit and never had time to really notice his surroundings.

There were many varieties of stores to choose from. Book stores, clothing stores, markets, tool stores, discount stores...everything. Harry was captivated. But one shop in particular caught Harry's attention.

Very small, the little shop was squeezed between two huge gaudy clothing stores. It was painted completely black and had very little decoration, a few drawings in the windows. Interested, Harry walked closer to read the sign, _Flo's Art. _

Thinking about it for only a second, Harry entered the shop. The inside was the same as the outside. Devoid of much decoration, it was complete dark and black. Towards the back was a curtain covering the doorway which lead to another room. Directly opposite Harry was a glass counter with many drawings and photos and behind it was a woman, tattoo sleeves decorating her arms and two snake bites on her bottom lip.

He was in a tattoo parlor. The lady in front of him chewing gum must be Flo. He stepped up to the counter, looking with renewed curiosity at the drawings and photos.

"Hey, Specs. Names Flo. What canna do for ya?" A friendly voice sounded above him. The lady-Flo-gave him a half smile, popping her gum loudly. He looked back down.

"Nothing much. Just saw your place and was curious is all." He said beginning to turn away. Her laugh made him stop.

"Everyone always says that and everyone always leave with a tat. Ya see, most never see this place. Not unless they want to. Not unless they wanted change from everyone expects. You one'v em, Specs. Some'in done happen in ya life and ya sick of how everone treats ya."

She looked him up and down. He fidgeted self consciously, while in Muggle clothes, they were all torn up and bloody. His hair had grown again in the last few hours and now went past his ass, thick and curly. His eyes were probably still red and tears stains on his cheeks. But that's not what she was looking at.

"Yup, I can see it in you, lil wizard." Harry looked at her, eyes wide. _She's a witch?_ "That dejected way a standin'. The sadness and anga in ya eyes. All me clients look like that. But ya see, tha's what I change. I...well I draw a sign of hope. I draw a permanent something on ya skin tha ya can look at all the time, e'ry time ya feel down. Ma clients leave at least semi better than when they came in. At mos with a big smile on ya face.

Give it a try. Ya might like what ya see, Specs. Think of somethin. Anythin that would make ya happy right o way. Even if it don, at least get somethin that lets ya know who ya are."

At that Harry's head snapped up. Something that told him who he was. Who was he? He was Lily's son...and Lucius' son. He wasn't the stupid Griffindor that everyone thought he was. The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin; he still could have beat Voldemort in Slytherin. Sure as hell would have gave stupid old Dumblydore a kick in the ass.

But what to get. Something that represented his heritage and who he really was-House wise, well...everything wise. He wasn't a stupid reckless Griffindor, son of the infamous James Potter. He was...he was...

Suddenly, he got it. Looking back at Flo with determination in his eyes, he smirked softly. "I know what I want."

* * *

Two painful hours later, Harry walked out of Flo's Art with a wave to the lady of the shop. With a rueful smile on his face. He couldn't wait till he saw the look on everyone's faces.

Walking quickly to a dark alley, Harry apparated back to the Manor. Suddenly nervous, he looked up at the huge gigantic doors and took a deep breath. Before he could do anything more than that, the doors burst open and out ran Draco, all in his full veela glory.

He hit Harry with the force of a charging bull, arms and wings wrapping around him almost painfully. Surprised, Harry could only stand there as his shoulder grew soaked with Draco's tears. Snape stood at the door, relief and anger clear on his face.

"Harry-hic-where were you? We were looking for you for-hic-hours." Feeling guilty, Harry wrapped his arms around the blond, hugging him back tightly. He forgot about how frantic and over protective Draco was over him. He was sure Draco would have searched the whole world if Harry hadn't came when he did.

"I-I'm sorry, Draco. I just needed some fresh air. I didn't want to accidentally hurt someone." He said, pulling his brother into the house.

"I believe you did a bit more than get some fresh air, boy." Snape said with his chocolate velvet smooth voice as Harry and Draco went pass him. Harry winced as Draco's head snapped up, looking at him frantically.

For a split second, the blond calmed down, not seeing any source of violence on Harry. Then his eyes darkened with anger as he took in the rest of Harry's appearance, stepping back slightly. "What the _fuck_ did you do to yourself?"

Harry winced again. He was quite the sight. He had went through another change before going to Flo's. His hair was now below his ass, as you know, and was a brownish, redish, dirty blonde...-ish color. His skin was light tan, almost losing the olive tone. He only grew a few inches previously, now he was at 5'7 and that was that. His physic and facial structure were more feminine, giving him one of the Malfoy trademarks.

After visiting Flo, he changed a few things. He ditched the glasses, preferring a revised version of Reparo, made for bad eye sight. Now the silver-blue in his eyes were more prominent, but still not as noticeable as the green. His bangs were cut lower, _just_ about to cover his eyes but not quite. Flo also brushed out his hair, giving it a silky, shiny look and also getting rid of some of the knots he had while keeping the curl.

He had three piercings in his left ear: a beautiful, sparkling onyx stud and a small, delicate crystal blue-green tourmaline hoop in the lobe and a platinum earring in the cartilage on the top part of his ear.

A long tear in his shirt clearly showed the tat on his chest. Above his heart rested a beautiful, large, pure white lily, its stem a deep red. Wrapped around it was a long, dark silver snake with silver-blue eyes. Draco stared at the marking, his mouth slightly open. Snape stared too.

Self consciously, Harry tried to cover it up, but Draco grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Harry...Harry what is this?" His voice cracked slightly.

Harry looked down. "I-This is to represent _me. _I did it because I want others to realize that I'm not some _thing_ that will do what they want." He said softly.

Draco exchanged a look with Snape and the darker haired man looked back at Harry. "Is this because of that infernal letter, boy?"

Harry's face and voice hardened. "No. If I did something because of the book, I'd probably be in Azkaban right now, sharing a cell with Lucius. I did this to represent _me and only me._"

Wincing only slightly at Harry's words, Draco stepped closer to him, lightly tracing the tattoo. "Okay. It represents you. So I get the lily but-...but the snake too? Because-...because of Lucius?"

Harry shrugged. "Partially, yes. Lily and Lucius are my parents and it does represent them, but it represents something else to." He took a deep breath. "Draco, do remember our first year? During the ceremony, it took the Sorting Hat forever to sort me?" Draco nodded hesitantly, confused. "Well, it was my fault. I-I was trying to convince it not to put me in Slytherin."

Draco and Snape gasped, staring at Harry wide-eyed. Harry rushed on before they could say anything. "I-I really regret that, a little. The only reason I didn't want to be in Slytherin at the time was because well, some of because you, Draco, was being a complete git and I didn't like you, some of it because Ron was there and he was the first friend I made." His face twisted bitterly. "Shows me to blindly trust someone again. _He_ was also the one who told me all bad wizards went to Slytherin. Well, whoop-dee-fucking-doo, guess what? Peter Pettigrew was a fucking Griffindor."

"Harry, you-you convinced the Sorting Hat to put you in Griffindor." Harry stared moodily at Draco before nodding his head.

"Yep. It said I would do well in either House, but it preferred to place me in Slytherin. I only show a lot of Griffindor traits now because I spent seven years with them. And becasue I'm hot-headed, so I tend to rush into things."

Snape spoke up. "Are you sure, boy? Was it not just a fluke?" Harry shook his head.

"Nope, once-when Dumbledore had left me in his office alone-I put the Sorting Hat on my head and asked him if I was really in the right place. He told me he still stood with what he said before. I would thrive in Slytherin. That was where I belonged. He said I was a good, loyal Griffindor, but that I would have done better in Slytherin. I'm sure if we go to Hogwarts now, it would still say the same thing." Harry shrugged again. "Seems like Malfoys do always end up in Slytherin."

Draco touched the tattoo again, on the snake. "So the snake...?"

"Represents where I rightfully belong. Who I really am. A Slytherin and a Malfoy. The lily represents my mom and my Pride. I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin and proud. Always will be proud."

Suddenly, Draco swept him up in a bone-crushing hug and Snape looked on approvingly. Harry hugged the blond just as tightly before letting him go. "I have to send a letter to Griphook. I have to tell him when I'll be arriving at Gringgotts."

Draco frowned. "You are still going to go, Harry? I can go for you, if you like."

Harry smiled softly and shook his head. "I have to do this myself, but thank you." Draco nodded...

It was almost midnight when Harry finally wrote an appropriate letter to send the goblin. Many times he rewrote it, taking out or adding someone to the list of people he wanted present.

In the Owlery, he sat on the ground, softly petting Hedwig. He fed her a treat and tied the parchment around her leg, sending her off. He watched her fly away, slowly becoming a tiny dot in the sky. In two days time, at ten o'clock, he'll be standing in Gringgotts listening to excuses.

_I wish I had wings so I could fly away. Far, far away. _Suddenly, a sharp pain in his gut and between his shoulder blades had him gasping and curled up on the feather covered floor. His barely developed veela let out an unconscious wail, calling its brother for help. Right before everything went black, Harry saw Draco burst into the room, wings out.

* * *

Did anyone catch the meaning behind the color of the earrings? I had an epiphany while writing this so imma do chappie 9 early though it will probably be short. i need a nap...


	9. Surprise, Surprise

Black. Black. And more black. That's all Harry could see. _Am I dead? _he thought, thinking back to when Voldemort killed him. He wasn't sure if it was the same. Last he remembered, he sent Hedwig to deliver his message to Griphhook, telling the goblin when he would arrive at Gringgotts. Then he suddenly felt this pain in his stomach and back, then he passed out.

_Where am I? _He tried to look around, but everything was too dark. Suddenly, a bright red light appeared in the distance; it grew bigger and brighter with each second that passed and started to the shape of a human. The closer it came, the more distinct the features became until the light suddeny became his other.

"Mu-Mum?" Harry took a step back incredulously. He had to be dead, if his mother was here. She must there to take him to heaven. A tinkling laugh startled him.

"No Harry. You're not dead and I'm not here to take you to heaven. I'm here because I have something to tell you." She laughed again. "When I planned this I wasn't even sure if it would work. Awesome. I'm glad I could talk to you for the first time...Well, at least when you can understand me."

Harry could do nothing but stare at her, drinking in her sight. She was a very beautiful woman, the killing curse didn't mar her features. Her hair flared brightly and her eyes shined. Her face was still young, laugh lines barely noticeable.

"Harry, love I need you to pay attention. This is very important." Though she said that, she was doing the same as him. A single tear tracked down her face as she looked at her son, now a grown man. The time she saw him, he easily fit into the cradle her arms. He wasn't a big man, the same size as her, but he wasn't her little baby any more.

Harry, noticing her distress, stepped up and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back just as tightly and cried silently into his shoulder. Once her tears were controlled, she stepped back, her smile brightening her face once again.

"Harry, love sit down. We have much to talk about." Suddenly, the darkness lifted and Harry was in a warm comfy room. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, warming the room and two plush chairs sat in front of it. Lily sat in one and he sat in the other. Her smile dimmed a bit.

"Harry...about your father-Lucius. He-he was a good man, once. Before Voldemort came and corrupted him. When no one was around but me, he smiled a lot and had fun. He was smart, and funny, and cunning. He loved to learn. An-and he loved me. And I loved him. Long before James came into the picture. But he pushed me away. He said he wanted what was best for me, he was already engaged to Narcissa and had to follow his father's wishes. If-if his father ever found out about me and him..." Her face crumpled and her voice cracked.

"Ever since I entered Hogwarts, James pined after me and because I was mad at Luc, I accepted him. Over the years I fell for him a little, but my heart was always with your father. After I married James, we realized it wasn't what we wanted and we did our separate things. I went back to Lucius, who was more ha ready to leave Narcissa, and James was with Mrs. Zabini."

Harry gasped, James was with Mrs. Zabini? Everyone knew how promiscuous she was and Blaise Zabini hated the attention he got because of it. Lily smiled sadly at hi and continued.

"I know right? He could have done way better than that." She grimaced. "Anyway...Harry when Lucius found out I was pregnant with you, he was so happy. Every time he saw me, he immediately got on his knees and kissed the little bump you made. And he spoiled me horribly. Wouldn't let me do anything for myself. But as the due date grew closer, he grew worried. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret and the Potter's have infamously strong genes. Not to mention I was sure you'd look like your father.

Even now, you only just did the countercurse and already look so much like him. Your hair's not even the right color! At least, not yet it isn't. When you wake up, you'll probably be shocked."

Harry interrupted her. "Sorry, but what do you mean?"

"Harry, right now, you are going through your veela inheritance. I managed to come back partially through the Veil to come and pull you away. You have to return once the transformation is complete, in two days. We don't have long, time runs differently here. The reason all blood Malfoys look the same is because the veela inheritance makes it that way. Majority of veela, related or not, have similar features."

"So-so when I wake up, I'll look like Draco?" He was confused. _I thought I looked more like mum._

"Not exactly. My genes are pretty strong too, so you'll probably have some off both of us. Your hair will probably be darker than the usual white blond, and your eyes will stay the same the way they are blue and green. Your skin won't be as pale as theirs, too."

"O-oh."

I'm sorry Harry, love. We don;t have much time. Is there anything that you want to ask me?"

A question immediately popped into his head. "Whats up with you and Snape?"

Lily blinked in surprise. "I-Me and Severus were friends a long time ago. We lived not to far from each other and we met one day and that was that. We were best friends. I admit I was ashamed when I doubted him after he was sorted into Slytherin. I messed up our relationship because of some stupid rumors I heard."

Harry stared at her, surprised. It was very similar to him and Draco. _Did she know I was supposed to be in Slytherin?_ "Mum, I-I was supposed to be in Slytherin too."

She waved his comment offhandly. "Oh I'm sure you were in Slytherin. Never has been a day when a Malfoy has been in any other house-Wait did you say _supposed to be?" _She stared at him disbelievingly.

Harry nodded sheepishly. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytheirn but I convinced it to put me in Griffindor because, like you, I listened to stupid rumors."

Lily sat back in her chair, surprised. Suddenly she looked up and grimaced; the room slowly faded back into the empty darkness and Harry fell on his ass. Lily looked down at him mournfully. "Our times up, Harry. When you wake up, you'll be a full veela."

Harry stood, rubbing his ass. "But-wait you can't go." She started fading out even as he said those words.

"Harry, I love you so much, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you." She was almost gone, her voice a whisper. "Oh, by the way, I love the earrings. Very punk goth. You wear it well." And then she was gone.

"Wait, Mum! Mum! Wait! Don't...go..."

* * *

"MUM!" Harry sat up in his bed, frantically reaching out. Draco and Snape jumped and stared at him, surprised. He lowered his arm, blushing furiously, and looked around.

He was in a different room; not his own. _Probably Draco's._ He thought, taking in the room. Contrary to belief, Draco's favored color wasn't silver or green, but a deep royal blue; the room was decorated in the blue and a lovely cream color.

Harry rested in a large bed, slightly bigger than his own. Draco sat beside him on the bed, holding his hand; Snape sat in a plush, cream colored armchair beside the bed. Both men stared at Harry in shock, neither of them expected him to rise so fast after just finishing his inheritance.

"H-How long have I been out?" Harry said, looking at the other two, alarmed.

Draco squeezed his hand assuringly, "Only for two days, which is extraordinary for a veela inheritance. Especially considering how quickly you awakened. Of course, you being who you are, it is only expected for you to do out of the ordinary. But your appearance is quite...interesting."

Suddenly remembering what his mum told him, Harry scrambled out of the bed, heading to the bathroom for the large mirror over the sink. Harry stood in front of the mirror, eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see his new self. His mum told him he would most likely look like Lucius, with a bit of her. Harry wasn't sure if he was okay with having to spend the rest of his life looking like the man he despised for so long.

_Time to suck it up, Harry._ He took a deep breath. Vaguely, he heard Draco and Snape enter the bathroom behind him. Slowly, he one eye...then opened the other in surprise. _Woah..._

He didn't look that much like Lucius...at least, not as much as he thought. His hair was indeed blonde, but not quite the trademark white blonde all Malfoys had; it was a shade or two darker and _long. _The ends delicately brushed the back of his calves, still thick and curly as ever but more so laid down, now that it was heavy enough to not stick up in every direction.

His eyes were tilted farther in the outer corners, giving him a more cat-like appearance. As he mum said, they were still the same green shot through with icy blue; not losing any of its brilliance after the transformation, but not gaining any either. His face was slimmer, but his cheekbones rested high; filling out his cheeks so he did not look sickly.

His physic was definitely more feminine, his hips a bit more curvier and his build a slight bit smaller. All the eating he had been doing filled out his frame nicely and he still retained his abdominal muscles, even after all the body-weakening transformations he's been going through. His skin was definitely paler, not the tannish brown he was used to, but a creamy...cream color.

To put it all in one word, Harry looked _sexy_. Before, he had a masculine beauty, but now he looked like a seductress ready to entrap an unlucky, but very willing, victim. His body screamed _submissive_, yet he still excluded power. And Harry could do nothing more but stare at himself in shock.

Behind him, Draco laughed, "Harry, that is only your human side. You should see your veela self, when your wings burst through for the first time I was shocked."

Harry turned to his brother, wide-eyed. _I have wings? Draco's seen them? When? _At Harry's expression, Draco laughed again. "If you want to see your real self, first you must relax and take a deep breath." Harry did as he was told. "Good. Now, try to _feel_ your veela inside of you. It will be distinctly different from the rest of you. You can feel it most prominently either between your shoulder blades or near your belly button."

Harry gasped loudly. Draco was right. He-he could feel _something_ there, on his back. Something that wanted to just...push through. Harry focused on the something, instinct taking over and encouraging it to push through.

Suddenly, a pain ripped through him and he could feel himself...changing. Rivulets of blood rivered down his back from two longer slits; a tip of something golden-tinted peeking out from each. His body burned and his muscles trembled; something built up inside him, ready to burst...

_Whoosh! _Two pairs of great wings released from his back with a burst of magic. They were _magnificent._ Swirls of gold and black alternated on different feathers of the pure white wings, starting off at his tips and slowly growing lighter until they faded into the white. A great wing span of 14 and a half feet perfect for defense and offense or just flat out flying.

Again, Harry gasped and turned towards the mirror. And then stared in shock for the second time. His eyes glowed just as Draco's did, the silvery-blue more prominent this time. His skin was still creamy cream, but now with a faint sheen of gold. His hair also had a more golden shine to it. His figure, again, was more feminine while still retaining the powerful look. His wings curled around his body, and he had this...sultry look about him.

Blinking, he used his tongue to feel around in his mouth. Parting his lips, he stared in shock and the long, sharp, deadly looking fangs protruding from his gums. He heard Draco chuckle and looked up in time to see his older brother join him in the mirror in his full veela glory.

In their veela forms, and standing next to each other, Harry and Draco really did look just alike. Well, minus a few color differences. Harry looked at Draco through the mirror, wondering if he also had fangs.

As if reading his thoughts, Draco smiled, effectively showing the two fangs Harry missed every time he saw Draco in his veela form. "All veela have them. Your nails are sharper too. Not claws, just regular nails sharpened to a point." Harry raised his hand. Indeed, his nails were very sharp. "Of course, submissive veela are stronger than dominant veela, so your fangs and claws are longer and sharper than mine."

Harry blinked up at him, confused. "Why? Submissives are the women in the relationship, right? Why are they stronger?"

Draco smiled down at him. "Children."he simply stated. At Harry's confused expression, he continued. "The submissive, girl or guy, carry the babe, raise it, and all that. They protect their family. It isn't a sexist thing. A dominant will equally protect the family. But, animal-wise, the dominants instincts are to hunt and mark territory. A submissive stays home so if a predator appears and the dominant isn't there, which he most likely won't be, it is up to the submissive to protect their young."

Harry looked down, blushing. "Oh." _I'll have to carry babies? How will that work?_

Behind them, Snape cleared his throat, startling the both of them. _I forgot he was here. _Harry thought, guiltily. Snape stared at them moodily. "It is now dawn, and boy, it has come to my understanding that you have an appointment at Gringgotts?"

"We." Harry blurted out. "We will be going to Gringgotts. You two will be coming with me." Draco nodded and Snape sighed.

"Understandable. We should all rest. It would be best of us to rise at nine to ensure punctuality. And we all have a long day ahead of us."

Harry and Draco agreed, immediately heading out to rest. Harry paused, _Where will I sleep now that my room is completely destroyed._ Draco glanced back at him, understanding immediately lighting his eyes.

"Since you devastated your room, and no other room is suitable at the moment, it would only be best if you shared my room. But only for now." Harry nodded eagerly. His veela liked the idea of sharing a bed with its brother.

Harry snuggled in, already in his pajamas from earlier, and watched Draco dress for bed. His brother only wore silken bottoms and quickly changed. Soon he was slipping under the covers beside Harry, who immediately snuggled into his side. He sighed deeply, relaxing . His eyes were shut before he even knew it.


	10. Gringgotts

Shout out to Lou, your comments make my day as you so lovingly point out all my blips when I'm writing and each comment you write makes me laugh harder and harder each time. I await your next review. To everyone else, your comments are also loved and appreciated, even you flamers...

* * *

4 hours later found Harry, Draco, and Snape in Griphook's office at exactly 10 o'clock, sharp. A Slytherin is always late...said no one ever.

Harry sat with a calm look, but on the inside he was freaking out. Griphook left only a moment ago to collect Dumbledore and all those he required to be there. He still wasn't sure if some of the choices he made were good one's. He was a Malfoy now... and what if everyone thought of him as a traitor?

He twirled a long, blonde curl idly. He really gained the Malfoy look and it had been less then a week since he last saw Ron and Hermione. A month or two-longer for Dumbledore-since he saw everyone else. He smiled bitterly. _Not that it matters. I've spent half my time at Hogwarts dealing with all those damned wishy-washy Griffindors, trying to convince them I'm the good guy. And yet every time I did something bad, they turned their back. And when I did something good, they were suddenly my best friends. Loyal Griffindors indeed. _He frowned slightly. _Well, not everyone. Some people like the Twins or Hermione stayed on my side through it all. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Now I _am_ the bad guy...Depending on who you ask. _

A sudden pressure on his hand pulled Harry from his thoughts. He looked up to see Draco staring at him, worry and concern in his eyes. _Slytherins. Draco's a Slytherin. Maybe Slytherin would have been the better choice. Even if they were really sneaky and deceptive, if they really didn't like you, you'd know it. They keep everything upfront while at the same time keeping everything to themselves._

He shook his head and smiled at his brother softly. Just as he was about to respond, the door opened and Griphook waltzed in, everyone in tow. Harry closed his eyes, holding back his rage. Dumbledore walked in, magic ropes binding his body; allowing movement but preventing use of magic.

He opened his eyes to see everyone looking in confusion, searching with their eyes. Probably for him. Finally Hermione's eyes landed on him and she let out a little half-gasp half-squeak, hands flying to cover her mouth. Of course, everyone heard her and turned to look at her before turning to Harry. Some looked at him in confusion but some-the Twins and, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley-looked at him, shocked.

Harry, of course, had the Malfoy Mask on; a smirk identical to Draco's. The hour before they came, Draco dragged him into the library and taught him to wear the legendary Malfoy Masks. He mastered them easily, the looks coming naturally to him. Draco had looked at him with such pride, Harry grinned widely till they entered Gringgotts, his smile slipping down into a smirk.

"Oi, goblin! What's goin' on! Where's Harry?" Ron announced rudely to Gripphook, who only looked at him calmly.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you lower your voice, peacefully. Mr. Malfoy is in this room, only if you look hard enough."

_Uh oh, _Harry thought, just as Ron's face turned purple and twisted nastily. "Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy is sitting right there!" He pointed a finger at Draco, who looked at it indignantly. "The only 'Mr. Malfoy' here is Draco. And who is this bastard sitting next to him? I'm sure Harry didn't call some loser here?"

At that, Harry lost it. His own so-called 'best friend' didn't recognize him. He stood quickly, his chair flying back. Luckily, his wings didn't burst through, but his fangs and claws unsheathed. He glared at Ron with hatred burning in his eyes; making them seem icier than usual. He stood, looking intimidating even with his slight, feminine size. "Ronald Weasley! How _dare _you enter here and try to take control of everything? Whether if I was here or not is none of your concern and when called _you bring your ass in here with no complaint!" _He hissed the last words.

Everyone-minus Draco and Snape, naturally-stared at him in shock. Only a few of them figured out it was Harry, and even though his attire was not like him, an outburst like that would have never happened with the old Harry. Said man sat back down with a huff, looking at everyone wearily. Silence deafened the room.

Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence, curiosity in her voice. "So the counter spell worked then? All your Malfoy genes have returned in their proper place? Oh, Harry look at you."

Harry stared at his best friend for a long moment, contemplating her questions. Abruptly, he smiled softly at her; the anger leaving his eyes. "Yeah, it worked. All little too well if you ask me."

Hermione smirked slightly, joy dancing in her eyes for her best friend's happiness. "I'll say. Really, look at you!" And Harry did.

He went with comfortable instead of professional; a pair of brand new, all black Chuck Taylors adorned his feet. Semi-tight, black jeans fitted every inch of his legs perfectly; cupping his ass and emphasizing on his newly developed hips. An over-sized, dark green sweater swallowed his upper body, a light t-shirt underneath. His hair-which he couldn't bring himself to cut-was tamed into a white ribbon; tied at the nape of his neck. A few tendrils escaped and curled around his face. His piercings flashed clearly, flaunting themselves to everyone. Draco disapproved, earlier in the day berating Harry and attempting to forcefully dress him in traditional robes.

Harry knew what he looked like. He'd done it purposely. He _wanted _them to see the changes he went through. He _wanted _everyone to know that he was. No longer was he 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived' anymore, but 'Harry Malfoy, the Sexy Man Related to Draco Malfoy'. And sexy he was. He caught the eyes of many people as he walked down Diagon Alley.

"What the _fuck_? Harry, that's you? What the hell happened to you? Yo-you look like one of _them_!" Ronald burst out, pointing a finger at Draco with his eyes bulging out. Everyone turned to him, all eyes cold except for Ginny's and Dumbledore's. Harry's and Draco's were the coldest and together the brothers stood; facing Ronald menacingly.

Because Draco was a dominant and Harry a submissive, their fear-inducing attempts were on different levels but were still very much so effective; everyone in the room shivered. Draco, through sheer strength and height and Harry, through the strength of his magic, which swirled slightly around him in response to his anger. Both brothers stared Ronald down with their icy cold eyes.

Draco spoke first, his voice dangerously low. "Weasley. You _really _do _not _want to piss me off anymore than I already am. After what you have already done to Harry?" He laughed viciously. "You are _very _lucky that I have not already ripped you to _little. Itty. Bitty. Pieces!_"

Harry's veela purred with pride and satisfaction as Ronald's face paled considerably; his freckles standing out garishly. Ginny's and Dumbledore's faces also paled. They knew that if Draco knew about Ronald, then he knew about them to. Hermione looked about curiously, unbeknownst to the deeds committed by her boyfriend.

"Draco? Harry? What's going on? Why does Draco want to kill Ron? Harry, tell me." Harry turned to the brown-haired girl, his eyes warming considerably towards her.

"Oh, Hermione. I almost forgot you didn't know. Well, we should let Griphook do his job and he'll tell us the truth. Griphook?"

The goblin puffed his chest out proudly and turned towards the papers on his desk. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Do you recommend we begin with the...ah, _theft_ of your assets."

Harry answered the goblin, but his eyes only looked at Dumbledore coldly. "Yes. _Please _do. This...subject is very much so interesting to my companions and I."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy."


	11. Loses and Gains

The goblin stood his tallest to begin his speech. "It sadness me greatly to have to inform everyone of this matter, but it is my job." Griphook took a deep breath. "You already know this, Mr. Malfoys, Mr. Snape. But to the rest of you, it is my duty to tell you of the actions of one Mr. Albus Dumblerdore, a Mr. Ronlad Weasley, and also one Ms. Ginerva Weasley."

All eyes turned to the guilty trio. Most were filled with curiosity, others with suspicion. Harry, Snape and Draco's eyes were filled with hate and anger. Griphook continued.

"Concerning one Mr. Albus Dumbledore, the following convictions have found you guilty: thievery of one Mr. Harry Malfoy's inheritance of the Potter vault, deception to Gringgotts of your relations to one Mr. Harry Malfoy, blatant refusal of the wishes of one Mr. and Mrs. Potter's will by the action of sending one Mr. Harry Malfoy to his wizard-hating Muggle relations, and the bribery of those same Muggles to abuse one Mr. Harry Malfoy during his stay-"

"What?!"Many shouts were heard at the mention of abuse towards Harry, but the loudest was Draco's. The blond was standing, his face twisted with fury and his eyes blazing with his barely controlled wrath. He shook as his veela attempted to break free.

Snape was still sitting, but his hands were clenched tightly on the arms of his chair, till his knuckles turned whiter than usual and the arms of his chair creaked in protest. His onyx eyes glittered with many restrained death threats he wanted to spout at the old man. His aura emitted danger and everyone-save Harry and Draco-backed away from the Potions Master.

_Note to self: Never truly get on Snape's bad side. _Harry thought absently as he stared at Griphook. He was suspecting that Dumbledore would have done something along those lines, but it still came as a shock to Harry to find out a man who he greatly admired would do something so...wrong.

Okay, maybe it was a bit suspicious of Dumbledore to send him back to the Dursley's. 'For his safety' Dumbledore claimed, 'Because of the blood wards.' he always said when asked. But Harry believed that he could have stayed at Hogwarts, which was supposed to be the safest place in all of wizard Britain. It never added up.

"I ought to kill you!" Harry was jolted from his thoughts by Draco's vehement outburst. He looked up to see his brother restrained by Snape, all the Weasley men present-minus Ron- and magic binds from Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Griphook. Draco's face was red from anger and strain and his skin rippled as his veela tried to burst through. "How _dare _you?! Do you know all the suffering Harry has been through due to your insolence?! Let me go! I will show that bastard _exactly _how Harry felt by the _tenfold!"_

Alarmed, Harry quickly stood to lay a hand on Draco's shoulder. His brother somewhat calmed down, but couldn't help but release his veela; effectively knocking back all that restrained him and wrapped Harry in a protective cocoon with his wings. A shocked gasp resounded throughout the room, but both Harry and Draco ignored it, for the moment.

Harry returned the embrace with only his arms. He could feel Draco trembling violently, some from anger, some from fear for Harry. Harry tilted his head to rest his forehead against Draco's. The older Malfoy closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. When silvery blue met green, Draco was once again calm.

He returned to his human form, but by no means did he release Harry. To the shock of everyone, Harry included, Draco forced Harry into his lap; his arms wrapped protectively around the younger Malfoy's abdomen.

"Draco!" Harry protested, but quieted after a warning growl came from Draco. He looked sullenly to Griphook and nodded his affirmative to continue. Said goblin cleared his throat and continued.

"As has already been confirmed with the Wizengamot, immediately after this meeting you will attend a trail." He looked up hostilely at Dumbledore. "But expect no less than a life sentence in Azkaban."

Sounds of agreement echoed throughout the room and Dumbledore paled. Harry could feel Draco silent growl of agreement pass through his body. Beside him, Snape nodded, a smug, satisfied look on his face. For some reason, seeing the Potions Master so ready to defend Harry made a warm feeling pass through the young veela; a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ahem." Griphook caught the attention of everyone. "Now, to the following treason of one Mr. Ronald Weasley. You have been found guilty of the following convictions: thievery of the Potter vaults as a result of being an accomplice of one Mr. Albus Dumbledore, withholding information on such treason, also withholding information of that of one Ms. Ginerva Weasley, cursing one Mr. Harry Malfoy into befriending yourself and also cursing him to hate all Slytherins."

"What?!" This time, Harry's voice as heard loudest. He flew off of Draco's lap to advance on Ron; his magic crackling dangerously around him. Ronald paled, making his freckles stand out horribly, and tried to redeem himself.

"H-Harry, mate. Please. D-Dumbledore made me do it. I-I would never willingly hurt you! I mean, you're Harry Potter. F-Friends right-ahhh, bloody hell." Ronald ended in a curse as Harry growled and clutched his neck; attempting to strangle the red-head.

"Harry!" Vaguely, Harry heard someone shout his name in warning, but he growled in response; his hand tightening around Ronald's neck. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist, pulling him away from Ronald. He screeched in frustration as he tried to wiggle out of those arms. Finally, he turned back to Ronald, the promise of a very painful death glinting in his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley! If I _ever _see your bloody _fucking ugly mug _again, I will take great _pleasure _in slowly torturing you _to death-_" A silencing charm was placed on Harry before he could continue farther. He still continued to mouth curses at Ronald, his face reddening from strain. The others were pale, no one had ever heard words as such spew from Harry's mouth; not even when he faced Voldemort.

"-rip your balls off and _make you eat them_!" Everyone jumped as Harry easily broke through the charm; his voice almost deafening. Draco's chuckle cut him off abruptly, though. Harry thought it was Draco restraining him, but now he could feel the difference and his eyes widened as Snape's familiar scent washed over him. A faint blush crept into his cheeks and he went limp, not wanting to accidentally hurt the raven-haired man anymore than he probably already did.

Snape's arms relaxed and he slowly turned Harry around, gently placing a hand on the small of Harry's back and guiding him back to his seat. Once seated beside him, Harry grabbed Snape's hand and held it tightly between his own. He could feel the man's onyx eyes on him but he didn't dare to face him. He relaxed when Snape didn't pull away and nodded for Griphook to continue. Of course, he missed Draco's approving look at them.

Once again, Griphook cleared his throat and continued. "And lastly, the actions of one Mr. Ginerva Weasley." The goblin took a deep breath. "You have been found guilty of the following convictions: thievery of the Potter vaults as a result of being an accomplice of one Mr. Albus Dumbledore, withholding information on such treason, also withholding information of that of one Mr. Ronald Weasley on similar actions, and the continuous feeding of one Mr. Harry Malfoy a love potion. Daily, every eaten meal by Mr. Malfoy, if I am not mistaken."

Snape's hand tightened almost painfully on Harry's and dread filled Harry. Surely such a reaction from the Potions Master would warrant something bad, since he would know the effects of taken a potion repeatedly in such a way, especially one as strong as a love potion. But then Griphook continued.

"Fortunately, as a veela, the potion in no way affected Mr. Malfoy. The present pheromones of a veela nullifies even the strongest of love potions or any of the like. Therefore, Mr. Malfoy was in no potential danger from the consummation of the potion so many times."

Harry breathed a sigh a relief, but Snape's hand was still tight on his own. He turned to the Potions Master and blinked in surprise at the murderous look on his face. Harry turned to Draco to ask him about it, but found his brothers expression similar to his, if not with a bit of a look that said 'I knew it'.

"-both of you will deserve whatever sentence decided by the Wizengamot! Putting that poor boy through all that! Oh, Merlin!" Molly Weasley's voice made its way to Harry and he turned to the woman just as she turned to him. "Oh, Harry, love. I do apologize for those two idiot children of mine. I had no idea. But, still, you are always welcome at the Burrow. We still all accept you just as you are, even if you are a Malfoy. And the invite extends to the two of you also, Severus, Draco."

Chuckling slightly at the half indignant, half bewildered look on Draco's face, Harry felt better at hearing he was still welcomed at the Burrow. His spirits lifted even higher at the Twins words.

"Yeah, Harry-"

"Little Ronniekins-"

"And Miss Bat Boogie-"

"Were stupid-"

"For doing that."

"You, though-"

"Are a Malfoy-"

"Meaning that-"

"You could never-"

"_Be stupid." _They finished together, mischievous smirks on their faces. Harry smiled graciously at the two; they always knew how to make light of every situation. Beside him, Draco snorted in amusement.

Arthur Weasley, who was quiet the whole time, suddenly spoke up. "Be quiet, boys. Molly's right, Harry. You're always welcome at the Burrow. We still consider ourselves as your surrogate family, even if you are now a Malfoy. Don't ever forget it."

Harry nodded, a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. The other Weasleys had nothing to do with Ronald and Ginerva's actions and they loved him, even with the change. Harry could ask for nothing more.

"I apologize for having to interrupt you, but Mr. Malfoy and I have other business to discuss so if you all will." Griphook said regretfully, gesturing towards the door. Two other goblins stood beside him, presumably to escort Ronald, Ginerva, and Dumbledore to Wizengamot.

"Oh, no! Harry we have to catch up. I want to hear all about the transformation-both of them. You're staying at Malfoy Manor, right? I'll send an owl before I come, so be prepared. See you too, Mal-Draco, Snape." Hermione called out before she was ushered from the room with the others.

Finally, it was just Griphook, Harry, Draco, and Snape. The goblin cleared his throat and summoned a stack of papers from off his desk before turning to the trio still sitting.

"Now, to discuss your inheritance, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

A few hours later, Griphook left his office to allow Harry, Draco and Snape discuss the information they received on Harry's vault and estate inheritance and to also to take of the lose ends Harry fixed up.

Harry was shocked, to say the least. Before his full inheritance, he had only access to the main Potter vaults, which was more money than he knew what to spend on. Now, not only did he have access to _all_ the Potter vaults-which all nearly had the same amount as the main ones, but he also had access to the _all_ the Malfoy vaults-with the exception of those only meant for the head of the house i.e. Draco_-__and_ half the Black vaults. Draco inherited the other half from his mother, Narcissa.

Harry couldn't spend that much money if he lived a thousand times over the norm wizard expectancy-which, by the way, was a _very_ long time. Dumbledore was, what, almost three hundred when he died? If not, older- But when Harry voiced his worries to Draco, his older brother only laughed.

"Harry...Harry, Harry, Harry. You don't _have _to spend all the money. It's just something to have, you know, as an emergency. But most wizards flaunt off their money as a...social interaction. We Malfoy's, for example, use our money-and a few other sources- to gain status and influence. We use that to, well, _do_ things." He frowned a bit. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll spend money and won't even put a dent in your inheritance, which is a good thing. You're a submissive veela, soon as you find your mate, you'll be popping out babies like a Weasley. And babies _are _expensive. Especially if they are a Malfoy baby, which all of yours will be."

Harry gave a slight giggle. "You're babbling, Draco." The man blushed. "It's okay. I get what you're trying to say. The money isn't there for nothing, right? One way or another, its doing something. Whether to support us, or raise our status, its there."

Draco nodded approvingly. "Very good. But you are lucky, Harry. If not for your mother, Potter, and Sirius you would be looked down upon be society. Because you are my younger brother, therefore second to the Head."

Harry also inherited a few estates. Sirius had already given him Grimmauld Place; he also inherited the Potter house in Godric's Hollow, and a few summer houses the Potters owned. He naturally became Lord Potter after he turned seventeen, but only because he inherited Number 12 did he become Lord Black. Otherwise that title would also belong to Draco, who was Lord Malfoy since his father was stripped of the title once he entered Azkaban.

"But...I don't understand. Why would I be looked down on? I mean, I'm still a Malfoy." Harry scrunched his brow in confusion.

"There is a reason all Malfoy's are only children, with the exception of a female sibling or twins. Once the older Malfoy child becomes Head, he is automatically on a higher level than his younger brother. Even his _children _will be of a higher status than the younger brother could ever be. The only case of when that would change is if the older brother died and had no children. The younger brother is almost useless; no status, no power, no place."

Harry chewed his bottom lip, worry clear on his face. _Does this mean I'm lower than Draco? Will I be mocked? Will my children? _Suddenly alarmed by the prospect of his nonexistent children's danger, Harry looked up to Draco, eyes wide and his veela growling slightly.

Understanding his younger brother's look, Draco gave a amused smirk. "As I said before, if not for your inheritances, that would have happened to you. As it is, you are the Head of two very old and very powerful families. This means you actually have more status than I do...And your nonexistent children will not be on any danger of bullying."

Harry visibly relaxed and gave a deep sigh of relief. Beside him, Snape snorted. Harry turned to the Potions Master, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Your concern for children that have not yet been conceived, and probably won't be for a few years, amuses me greatly." He drawled out in his velvet voice.

In response, Harry's veela reared up and his hackles rose. He narrowed his eyes at Snape, who was now-at the moment-a potential threat to Harry's, again, nonexistent children. Just as he opened his mouth to give the darker haired man a piece of his mind, the door opened to emit Griphook; a black box between his knurled, clawed hands. A wicked dagger rested on top of the box.

"Mr. Malfoys, Mr. Snape. Please excuse my absence, but I have returned with your, Mr. Malfoys, _Paterfamilias _(Head of the Family/House) Insignia's. If you would please step forward." The goblin sat the black box on his desk and opened it, picking up the dagger, before turning to Harry and Draco.

Both men obediently stepped forward until they reached an arms length from Griphook. They weren't sure what had to be done, but both knew blood would be shed, if the bloody sharp dagger was anything to go by. Draco also had to do it, he was only Lord Malfoy by records and needed magical authentication to become a full Head.

"Good. It is a simple process. You will each come up and I will pierce your finger. You will then release only a _single _drop of blood onto your designated ring and relay the Oath. Understood? Good. Lord Malfoy, if will go first, as you only have one ring."

Only grimacing slightly, Draco approached the goblin, dutifully raising his index finger to be pierced. He then squeezed a single drop out onto the Malfoy family ring. The said ring was a unique piece.

It, for starters, reminded Harry of the American Superhero, the Green Lantern's ring. Except Draco's ring was more square in shape, didn't have that silly symbol in the center, and it had intricate designs running through the silver portion. The emerald took up most of the ring, the silver band only showing slightly on the sides. The only exception being the delicately placed silver snake stretched across the gem; its head and tail connecting to opposite ends of the band.

"Now, Lord Malfoy, repeat after me." Draco nodded for him to continue. "I, Draco Malfoy-"

"I, Draco Malfoy."

"Represent myself, my house, my family with this blood I shed."

"...Represent myself, my house, my family with this blood I shed."

"Never to shame my family."

"...N-Never to shame my family."

"Lest I die or break this here Oath."

...Lest I d-die or break this here Oath."

"May I be Bound as Lord Malfoy."

"_May I be Bound as Lord Malfoy."_

Draco's drop of blood immediately dissolved into the ring. It glowed faintly red and seemed to...change shape. The design was still there, it just seemed...smaller all of a sudden. Griphook nodded in satisfaction and lifted the ring to present it to Draco.

As Draco slipped it on his ring finger, Griphook explained the glowing. "The ring only fits the current Head. That is why your blood was needed. From that one drop, it has learned everything about you; your ring size included. More importantly, it learned your magical signature. It is _your _ring, Lord Malfoy. It represents everything you do. It is more than a title. Do you understand? The both of you?"

Both men nodded and Harry chewed his lip nervously. It was his turn and he had two rings-one for each hand. Two different families, two different sets of responsibilities. Griphook beckoned him forward as Draco stepped away. His brother gave him a soft, reassuring smile that helped a bit to calm Harry's nerves.

"Alright, you now know the concept, Lord Potter-Black. Give me your finger."

Harry went through the same process as Draco, only twice done. The rings couldn't have been more different. The Potter ring consisted of a glaringly red ruby set into a golden band. On each side of the band, a red lion stood on two legs, roaring. Personally, Harry would have preferred to not have to wear the ring; it just screamed _bloody fucking Griffindors for life! _and Harry preferred the more subtlety of the Black ring.

A large, deep black onyx rested in a silver band in a similar fashion as the Malfoy ring. Two small snakes were discreetly carved into the band; only shown if the ring was angled _just right _in the light. Unlike both the Malfoy ring and Potter ring, the Black ring had an almost feminine air about it. _Perfect for a submissive like me. _Harry thought happily as he slipped the ring on his right ring finger. He chose to wear the Potter ring on his left because it was the hand he used the least.

The rings fit snugly on his ring fingers; a tingling sensation ran up his arm and the weight of the rings seemed to almost disappear. Other than the brief tingling, Harry felt no different. He turned to Draco with the happy smile still in place and the lighter blond gave him a broad smile in response.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoys. That is all. You are both now officially and magically Lords of your Houses. I bade the three of you a good rest of the afternoon." Griphook politely dismissed them. Snape silently joined them as they made their way out.

Suddenly, Harry had an urge and turned back towards Griphooks office.

"Harry? Where are you going?" Draco called back to him immediately.

"I'll be just a second. I need to ask Griphook something. Wait for me outside, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Harry rushed back to the goblin's office.

Griphook looked up from his desk as Harry entered. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Did you forget something?"

"Not exactly, Griphook. See, there's something important I want to ask you if I can do..."

* * *

Later in the evening, it wasn't until Harry was in his bed a few hours after dinner did he wonder if his decision was really something he should do. It was a bit rash and Harry didn't know what would happen, if the man was even coherent enough to speak to him.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry rose. He knew he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon. He made his way to the large library Snape broke the spell on him in. He thought a bit of light reading would put his mind at ease enough to allow him at least a few hours of sleep.

_Ron would say Hermione's rubbing off on me. _Harry though with a snort. Not in the least. Harry always liked to read. He was probably as bad as Hermione when it came to reading books, if not worse. That is, if he didn't have a childhood of memories holding him back. Years of having to live in Dudley's shadow made being an underachiever a habit for Harry. Only when he was alone did he really give in to his thirst for knowledge.

He pushed the heavy wooden door open, his eyes already on one of the many bookshelves in the room. In his eagerness, he completely missed the dark figure sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, in which a fire roared merrily. Therefore, he was already at a bookshelf and skimming titles before Snape cleared his throat and scared Harry nearly have to death.

Clutching his chest right over his heart, Harry whirled furiously on Snape. "Oh, Merlin. Don't scare me like that, would you?! God, I was about to attack you! What are you doing snooping around anyway?!"

Snape only raised an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, boy, it was I who was in here before you entered. In fact, I have been in here since dinner. If anyone was snooping, it would be you."

Harry relaxed, turning back towards the bookshelf to hide his blush. "Oh, sorry. I just...I'm really pent up and can't sleep...So, I came here, thinking to find a book to settle down with. Not unlike yourself, sir."

Harry found a book with the interesting title of _Miraculous Magical Creatures _and went to sit in the armchair across from Snape, equally close to the fire. A house elf popped in to hand him a mug of steaming hot cocoa, complete with marshmallows. He graciously thanked the elf, who blushed and popped away with a stammered 'No need'.

He turned to see Snape staring at him with an incredulous expression. Harry shrugged. "What? They like me."

The Potions Master only shook his head, reaching for the glass floating beside him, filled with what looked like Firewhiskey. Harry raised an eyebrow in a look worthy of any Malfoy. He took Snape for more of a wine man rather than someone who took down something as strong as Olgden's best.

Snape caught him looking. "What? I like it." He mocked Harry's earlier comment. Harry scowled and opened his book. Soon enough, the two of them sat in amiable silence, each enraptured by their own book.

Harry was surprised to find he enjoyed Snape's company, even if they didn't speak to each other. For some reason, he felt right at home near the raven and greatly looked forward to another night when they could share each others company. His veela purred away happily and Harry couldn't help but want to be closer the larger man.

He looked up in time to catch Snape's onyx orbs. They held each others gaze, the air between them growing hotter and tenser as the minutes passed by. Harry broke away first, blushing furiously, and returned to his book. He tried to read but his mind was reeling and he couldn't concentrate.

Somehow, after the eye contact, Harry became sensitive to Snape's every movement. Every time the man moved to turn a page, every breath he took, every sigh he gave...Harry's nerves were set on edge. He inwardly sighed in relief and longing as Snape soon left the library, leaving Harry to finally concentrate on his book.

Sometime nearing midnight, Harry fell asleep reading about the mating habits of Threstrals, which creeped him to no end. He succumbed to the blissful darkness of sleep, the events of tomorrow temporarily forgotten.


	12. Smexy Time

Harry woke with a groan. _Note to self: Never fall asleep in an armchair, no matter how comfortable it seems. _He stretched cat-like, his back arching at an almost impossible angle. He winced, working a kink formed in his neck from sleeping with his head on his shoulder.

Yawning, Harry stood and replaced his book back on the shelf; remembering where he placed it so he could return to read it later. He could've took it to his room to read it there, but Harry preferred the cozy ambiance of the library to read.

Just as he turned to exit, Draco came bursting through; looking around frantically. Harry sighed; Draco really had to get over his overprotectiveness. He grunted as Draco crushed him into a hug.

"Gods, Harry. You _have _to stop doing that." Draco growled out.

Annoyance filled Harry. "Stop doing what? Doing what I want? Draco, I can't be next to you every single minute the moment my eyes open!"

"The hell you cant!"

"Draco! I am a grown man! I've been taking care of myself before you even _knew _me!"

"And look at you! Malnourished and covered in scars!"

"That was inevitable! What would you have done, Draco? You would've been a kid too! And I swear to Merlin, Draco, if you say you would've told Lucius, I _will _gut you!" Harry's veela form burst through and his instincts took over; he assumed a fighting position, glaring darkly at Draco.

Draco clenched his jaw, refusing to let his veela do the same; Harry would definitely follow through with what he said if he did. Instead he glared back at Harry, who growled at him.

"Boy, I suggest you get a hold on yourself. Draco was only concerned about your health. Considering who you are, trouble seems to follow you." Snape drawled out, walking into the room and sipping a cup of tea.

Harry straightened his stance and turned his glare on Snape. "I don't care! He has no right!"

"Take into consideration how Draco must feel, idiot boy! He came into his inheritance during the war. Even if he couldn't feel it, his veela could tell that _you_ were his brother. That war was nearly a _year, _Harry. Imagine the pain Draco must have been in. Worried about you and not even knowing why." He pinned Harry with his dark stare. "I'm sure you have always wondered why he never told the truth when you and your friends were caught and taken to _this _Manor? He could not do so; his veela wanted him to kill those who did that to you. He wanted to take you and run away, but he knew he could not."

Harry, shocked, could only look between Snape and Draco; his brother's face turned away trying to hide his pain. He swallowed painfully as his veela berated him for treating Draco the way he did. Harry, unable to stop himself, pulled Draco into a bone-crushing hug; his wings held him tightly and his hands clutched at his older brother's cloth-covered back.

Draco returned his embrace, stooping more than just a little to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. It now made since to Harry, Draco's actions. Almost a year's worth of repressed protectiveness bottled up now coming up. If Harry was in Draco's position, he was sure he would have done the same if his brother who he knew he need to protect was right there in front of him.

_Oh, man. How long will it last until Draco finally lets up on his overprotectiveness. I don't mind, but...I've been independent my whole life. For someone to just come in and try to help me...It just feels weird._ Harry burrowed his face into Draco's shoulder, tightening his grip on Draco's shirt.

"I see you have realized your wrongdoing. I also have realized mine." Harry let go of Draco to look at Snape; the dark haired man's velvet voice had gone soft. "I should not have been so harsh with you. You did not know how bad it was for Draco and it was in your power to push him away if you so chose to."

Harry shook his head and walked to Snape, laying a hand on the Potions Master's arm. "I-No. You were fine. Thank you for making me realize. It's just...my whole life, I've been independent. At the Dursley's, I had to learn how to survive taking their mistreatment. When I came to Hogwarts, everyone depended on _me _to defeat Voldemort. I had _no one _to depend on. Only in my first year, Ronald and 'Mione helped me get through the tests, but that was it. No one was there when I fought Quirrell, not when I fought the Basillisk, not when the Dementors kept attacking me and I almost got expelled, not ever. I-I guess I just got used to being alone when in danger. And so now that I have you and Draco to be there for me...I'm not used to it." He hung his head, his last words a whisper.

Both Snape and Draco were quiet, Harry couldn't see it because he had his head down, but they were looking at him in shock. It would seem like they were doing that a lot, and would be for a while.

Harry slipped his hand off of Snape's arm and hunched up his shoulders; self-consciously trying to hide himself from the burning stares he could feel. He took a step away from Snape; being so close to the man made him uncomfortable, but it wasn't a bad feeling and Harry wasn't sure how to feel about it.

A slightly cold hand grasped Harry's wrist gently; he jumped and looked straight up into Snape's seemingly endless, black eyes. Harry was instantly mesmerized by them and he found himself leaning into Snape. He caught himself and looked away; his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Bo-Harry." Snape's usually smooth, deep voice was rough and raspy. "I...need to speak to you for a moment." He looked up at Draco, who got the message and swiftly made to exit; he rested his hand on Harry's head for a moment, comforting him without words. Harry looked up in time to catch the weird look on Draco's face, a mixture of concern, amusement, and contentment.

Snape moved and Harry's eyes snapped back to him abruptly. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow, his expression unreadable as always, and gestured towards the armchairs. "Perhaps we should take a seat."

Harry flushed slightly at his evident edginess and walked quickly the chair he only rose from just half a hour ago. He sat stiffly and watched as Snape sat, just as stiff as he was. He swallowed the small lump in his throat; a sense of uneasiness inevitably filling him. Green eyes met black and held.

Hot tension slowly grew to the point of suffocation in the room. The two men sat, gazes locked and unable to look away. Both of their breaths were short, quiet pants; their bodies growing hotter and hotter the longer they stared. Though neither of them were quite ready to accept it, the sexual tension between them was so thick, not even the sharpest knife could cut through it.

A drop of sweat slid down Harry's back, pooling in the dip where his butt began and leaving a thin, cool trail that snapped him out of whatever trance he was in with Snape. Quickly, he slid his gaze to look out the window; his heart beating erratically. Another lump formed in his throat, but his mouth was too dry to allow him to swallow.

Severus made a little sound beside him and Harry gave a little jump, more in surprise than fear. It would seem that his senses were heightened around the dark-haired man again. _Why am I like this around Severus? And when did I start calling him Severus?_

"Bo-...Har-... -..._Shit._" Harry's eyes widened at Severus' hissed cursed before he closed them in rapture at the sound of the raven's voice. It had deepened considerably and the rough tone he had earlier was back, sending shivers down Harry's back. Another drop of sweat slithered down his back to join the other in his lower back.

Severus cleared his throat and Harry opened his eyes to look at him, careful not to look into his eyes. As a result, he ended up looking at a very, very wide chest. Without his permission, those green eyes roamed over that chest, a black button down stretched taunt across it; clearly showing off how fit Severus actually was. How _young _he actually was.

Contrary to belief of the students, Severus was only just in his early thirties at youngest and mid at oldest. The average life span of a healthy wizard went well into the hundreds; relate wizarding aging to Muggle and Snape was physically in his mid twenties. Growing up, a wizard child ages the same as a Muggle child, physically and mentally, but after they come into their inheritance their aging slows the older they become until the age of around ninety, where a wizard is officially an elder and ages similar to the Muggle elderly. So, technically, Harry was physically old enough to date anyone in their thirties without looking frowned upon.

Harry, who did not care for such things, continued to ogle Severus' chest; his eyes slowly moving downward to gape at his very much toned abdomen and going back up and across to stare at his long, muscled arms. All in all, Harry spent nearly twenty minutes scrutinizing every inch of Severus' body as the Potions Master, for once at lost words, stumbled to figure out what to say.

Finally, the young-and now very much aroused-veela flicked his eyes up to Severus, licking his lips. Sometime around ten minutes ago, Harry's veela instincts kicked in and took control. Harry's more rational, human mind was still there, but it didn't want to stop his veela instincts. He had found his mate and nothing would stop him from claiming him.

All the past negative feelings he had for the Potions Master disappeared, leaving a growing sense of lust and, dare he think it, love for the dark man. Said man finally re-met Harry's eyes, his dark spheres widening upon seeing Harry's lust blown eyes; pupils dilated to the point where only a thin ring of brilliant silvery green was seen.

Severus' own eyes darkened impossibly and he licked his lips. Harry was drawn to those pale lips, entranced as the pink tongue slid out and back in. He licked his own lips again and shifted his his seat, his body heating to an almost uncomfortable point. His gaze flicked back up to see Severus looking at his own red lips.

Wanting to touch the man, Harry gracefully stood and closed the distance between them in less than a blink of an eye-not that there was that much distance between them, mind you. He straddled Severus' hips, pulling his body flush against the Potions Master and gave a pleasured sigh. He looked down at the man, his eyes half lidded.

"S'vrus. Want you. Now. Can I?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in a way he somehow knew Severus couldn't resist. He pouted. "Se-ev'. Please?" Normally, Harry would never allow himself to act that way, but his veela wanted his mate by any means possible and Harry would be damned if he couldn't relieve the fire that built in his groin, which he subtly pressed into Severus'.

In response, Severus gave a low growl, sending shivers down Harry's back, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist; it came around to the other side and Severus splayed his hand on Harry's hip. His other hand went up to grasp at blond strands, pulling the owner into a wonderfully bruising kiss.

Harry moaned, unintentionally giving Severus permission to slide his hot tongue into Harry's mouth, pulling another gasp. He pushed his pelvis into Severus', grinding down as his tongue tangoed with Severus'. His hands unconsciously made their way to thread through Severus' surprisingly silky hair, mindlessly tugging strands in bliss.

Severus' hands moved to grasp his hips tightly, pushing them down harder; his own his thrusting up to meet Harry's. He moaned into Harry's mouth, sending spikes of pleasure from Harry's mouth straight down to his cock. Reluctantly, he pulled his mouth from Severus' and took a gulp of air. Severus took the chance to place open-mouthed kisses down Harry's jaw and neck.

Harry bit his lip and stretched his neck to give Severus better access; little sounds of encouragement emitting from the back of his throat. He eventually stretched out his whole body as Severus made his way down, only pausing to remove Harry's shirt and throw it to the ground, returning to torture Harry's nipples.

Harry writhed and mewled; his hands sliding up and down Severus' broad chest. He was hoping they would go all the way; his veela purring and encouraging the thought, not minding their location. Just as Harry pulled his mate up for another kiss, the magical timer, which chimed every hour-the number of hours (think grandfather clock), chimed twelve long, loud times.

The couple froze, their lips barley touching. They both came back to their senses at the same time, but the only indication was the slight widening of their eyes. To an outsider, they looked like a pained statue of a couple in love, ready to indulge in their carnal desires. They would take in the flushed states of the couple, the lack of distance; how they looked melded as one, the still lust-blown state of their eyes...

But anyone who knew them would noticed their actual shocked state. They would see the paleness under the blush, the lack of tell-tale rise and fall of their chests, the widening of their eyes; not from lust, but from shock...

The last, twelve chime echoed throughout the room, snapping Harry out of his shocked stupor and scrambled out of Severus' lap; he fell to the floor, still scrambling backwards. His eyes were stuck with Severus', who was still frozen in the seat. For two breaths, they sat there; frozen and eyes locked.

Suddenly, the number of chimes clicked in Harry's head and he jumped up, looking around frantically. "Wand...wand." He muttered before stopping and smacking his head.

"Accio wand." His wand flew towards him from the end table he was seated in earlier. "Tempus..._Fuck." _He exploded; 12:01 glittered before fading out. He had to be at the Ministry in thirty minutes and he hadn't taken a shower or ate at all. He didn't have enough time to do both _and _get through the flow of people entering and leaving the Ministry.

Harry stood there for a second; his eyes flicked to Severus. The man-_my mate,_ his veela provided happily-was still in the chair, the flush now gone and replaced with paleness. His onyx orbs were slightly glazed over and he looked in Harry's direction, eyes unseeing. He looked deep in thought.

_I don't have time for this. _Harry grimaced. _How did that even happen? We were supposed to be talking about something and next thing I know, I'm snogging him senseless._ A shudder shook his whole body and he closed his eyes. _Or rather _he _was snogging _me _senseless. And I let him. I_ liked _it. _

Harry shivered again and opened his eyes. Severus was still frozen. He went to wave a hand in the man's face, but received no reaction. He shrugged and left the library, heading for his room. Just as he reached his room, before entering a thought halted him.

Harry bit his lip, debating. Finally, he relented and gave a small call for Draco through his veela. Less than a minute passed before Draco was in front of him, surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Harry? What is it? Where's Severus?" Harry blushed at the mention of Severus and Draco's brow scrunched in confusion. "Harry?"

"No...um. I-I have to go to the Ministry...But Se-Snape is sort of..." Harry flushed deeper.

Draco moved closer. "Harry? Where is Severus? What is it?"

"No...he-he's in the-the library still...But he's sort of...shocked, I guess." If Harry got any redder, his head would bust from all the blood.

"Shocked?" Draco mimicked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"...Do I want to know why?"

"Not really...but if Se-Snape comes to ranting on about my painful death, then just...ig-ignore it." A sharp pain wrenched Harry's heart and he stepped back, opening his door. "Just-just help him..._please_." He whirled around and closed the door behind him, locking it. His heart beat was painful and he shook.

"Harry?! Harry! What is going on?!" Draco banged on his door, his voice strained.

"No-Nothing." Harry's voice cracked and he paused to clear his throat. "Se-Snape is more important right now. He needs help and I don't know how to. Just...please."

Silence...and then Harry heard Draco sigh. "Alright, Harry." He waited until Draco's steps faded away to thump his head on the door. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

_Don't freak out, Harry. Don't freak out, Harry. So what if Se-e...Snape is your mate? Big deal, you've handled worse situations better. Don't freak out..._

* * *

Harry sighed as he entered the elevator, glad to finally get out of that hellish place that was the entrance to the Ministry. While the elevator was slightly crowded, no one moved much; making it better than being out there. Luckily, no one recognized him yet, as he had not made his inheritance known to the public. Many still ogled at him, but he was already used to that being 'Harry Potter and all.

Earlier, after calming down, he called a house elf to bring him a quick snack to fill him. He rushed through a very delicious sandwich and hopped into the shower, also rushing through that. He snuck into Draco's room and 'borrowed' one of his robes, black with intricate silver embroidery that matched perfectly with his Lord Black ring and subtly highlighted the silver-blue in his eyes, which he shrunk to his size with a silent apology to Draco. Underneath, he wore sharp, black slacks that Draco forced him to buy and a crisp, silvery-white button down. His lengthy hair was wrestled into a high ponytail, some rebelling strands coming to curl delicately around his face.

The elevator shuddered to a stop and the doors opened to reveal the Department of Aurors level. Grimacing slightly, Harry slipped through the doors and made his way to the Head Auror's office. More people stared as he walked; he felt hella nervous but kept his chin raised and his shoulders set back, walking with confidence.

The Malfoy genes were strong and showed in his face; people double-backed when they saw his face. Harry wasn't sure if any Aurors would stop and question his identity; he wouldn't know what to say. Fortunately, he made it to the the Head's office with no problem. (somebody better review a sexual innuendo on this, please)

Harry knocked timidly on the door and opened it, peeking in. Kingsley and Griphook looked up, slightly surprised. Kingsley's brow bunched in confusion, but Griphook stood and gave a slight smile.

"Mr. Malfoy. Please, don't stand there." Griphook stated, gesturing for him to come forward. Harry stepped in and softly closed the door as Kingsley's eyebrows shot up.

"Griphook, when you said he went through minor changes, I'm afraid you were terribly understating when you said _minor."_

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Hello, Head Auror Kingsley."

Kingsley snorted. "Oh, that's Harry alright. Only person I know who will blatantly ignore it when I request for them to lose the 'Head Auror' title."

Harry smiled. "Well, that is what you are."

Kingsley snorted again. "Complete bull. I didn't want this bloody title. Had it forced on me, I did. All it is paperwork and bloody more paperwork. I want to be on the field again." He complained.

Harry laughed, eased. "Well, lucky you, then. You're coming with me."

"Oh, no I'm not. I have too much work to get done to go gallivanting to Azkaban. Look at the size of all these papers!" Kingsley gestured to the wobbling stack of papers on his desk.

Harry gave them a critical eye. "Shame if someone just happen to accidentally cast an Incendio, wouldn't it."

Kingsley paled. "You wouldn't"

"I don't know...Accidents _do _happen. If you agree to go to Azkaban with me and get e out of here fast enough...maybe it won't happen." Harry sing-songed.

"Damn you. Slytherin at heart, that's what you are." Kingsley grabbed his robe, already heading for the door. "Let's get you out of here. Accident magic, my ass." He muttered.

Harry grinned. He might have been bluffing, but he really did still have accidents. Usually when his emotions were running high. Not that he was telling that to Kingsley.

Griphook followed them out. "Your vaults have been secured safely, Mr. Malfoy. We also took the liberty to check for curses or traps on any of your estates. Any and all have been removed to ensure your safety."

"Thank you, Griphook. Also, thank you for arranging this."

"It was no problem, Mr. Malfoy. I am, after all, your personal goblin of Gringotts."

"But still, thank you."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

"Ah! Here we are. Entrance to Azkaban." Kingsley's voice turned Harry's attention to the slightly warped portal-like thing standing in the middle of a room. Coldness and despondency emitted from it and Harry shivered. It reminded him of the Veil.

"We keep it here on the Auror level for safety reasons, you know. Can't have any rogue Dementors coming out on the people." Kingsley stated, his hands on hips. He looked to Harry. "Ready?"

Unable to speak, he nodded. Kingsley stuck out an arm, and Harry, catching on, grabbed it tightly. "Now you have to do this like a Patronus. Think happy thoughts the whole time, okay? Cant lose you here, Harry." With a nod to Griphook, he stepped straight through.

Something freezing took hold of his heart and Harry panicked. He scrambled for his memories, but they all seemed to disappear. He thought harder, feeling the desperation and fear clawing at him. The edges of his vision began to go black and in desperation he called out in his mind, _Severus!_

Heat burst throughout his body and Harry gasped, his mind reeling. Images of what he did with Severus earlier flitted through his mind, slowly warming his heart. The images finally stopped, the memory of when he first kissed Severus clear as day in his mind. All the negative feelings disappeared and the cold claw on his heart slowly melted.

Harry was jolted to his knees and he slammed his hands down before his face came in contact with the ground in front of him. He gasped in panted, eyes wide. Kingsley groaned beside him, in the same position. Harry caught his breath and stood, helping Kingsley up.

"Dammit! Why can't they figure out a normal way to get over here?" He complained.

Harry remained silent, his gaze on the hulking place in front of him. It was completely made of black stone and at least two times bigger than Hogwarts. the grass was dead and crunched under his feet. Dementors were everywhere, but none of them came towards them. It was on a high cliff, the waves crashing violently below indicating the ocean below.

"Come on." Kingsley led him to a small building not to far from where they stood. Inside was baron, only a desk and a man sitting behind it, reading a magazine. Kingsley cleared his throat and the man looked up startled.

"Ah, Head Auror Kingsley. I got your message. Cell 392, right?" The man stood, pulling out his wand.

"Yes, lead the way, please. I don't want to be here longer than needed."

"Yes sir." The man lead them out of the building and towards Azkaban, brandishing his wand. A few Dementors took notice of them and he cast a Patronus, a hawk from the looks of it. "I take a potion everyday that increases the effects of a Patronus, its only for the outside; there are no Dementors inside, just really strong guards." He explained.

They walked quickly, making it inside with record time. It was completely silent inside and Harry shivered. There was nothing there but the door behind them and an elevator directly across. The man led them to the elevator not much unlike the one in the Ministry; he stuck his wand in a hole to the side and said, "Level three."

They rode in silence, all of them uneasy about what they would find once the doors opened. The doors did open and they were met with sounds of moans and crazy ramblings. It was colder inside than it was outside and Harry shivered again. A guard stepped up to them.

"Well, this is where I leave you. Cell 392, Bruce." Harry and Kingsley stepped out and the man saluted them. "Good luck." The doors closed and he was gone.

The guard-Bruce-snorted. "No such thing, 'round here." He scrutinized them. "Cell 392, huh?" He snorted again. "Come on, then."

He walked briskly, forcing Harry to almost run and glared at Kingsley, who easily kept up with Bruce. He smirked down at Harry, who made a face at him. The whole time, they made face at each other; trying to stay upbeat in the dreary place. They were so focused, they almost passed Bruce when he stopped.

Bruce snorted..._again_. "Cell 392. Just send down a Patronus when you're done." He unlocked the doorand led them inside. "He's all yours." He walked away briskly, re-locking the door behind them.

It wasn't until the noise got louder that Harry realized that the prisoners had quieted when Bruce was near. Now, they nearly screamed at him and Kingsley and he wished the guard had stayed. Kingsley rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment before removing it, comforting Harry.

He focused on the figure a little ways into the room, sitting in a chair and reading a book. The very little sunlight that made it into the room glinted of white blonde hair, giving the illusion that it was silver.

Harry walked towards the man, his face set determinedly. He stopped directly in front of the man, looking down at him. The man glanced at him before closing his book, marking his page. He threw the book to the ground and stood; He towered over Harry and made him take a step back.

The man stopped him by wrapping his long, strong arms around him. Harry froze unsure what to do. His veela preened and purred; Harry swallowed and hugged them man back. The man shuddered and rested his head on top of Harry's taking a deep breath, smelling him.

"_Harry."_ The man breathed out, his usually hard, cold voice now had gone soft and filled with such warmth, Harry immediately relaxed into him; his hands unconsciously tightened on his coarse shirt, not unlike how he would do Draco.

His voice cracked when he responded, completely opposite to the strong, hard voice he wanted. "_Lucius."_


	13. Severus' Reaction

Severus was...shocked, to say the least. His morning began normally; he rose, took a shower, and made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. But upon entering, he found a frantic Draco.

"Sev', have you seen Harry? He wasn't in his room and I can't find him anywhere." Draco's hair was in complete disarray and his eyes held a panicked gleam to them.

"The last time I say the boy was last night, in the library. Perhaps he has fallen asleep reading a book?" Severus raised an eyebrow. He did not think the boy had fallen asleep reading a book, though he also never thought the boy capable of gong into a library with no help. Draco looked hopeful and ran off for the library, a hurried 'thank you' called over his shoulder.

Severus pursed his lips and continued on his way to make his morning tea. He did not allow the house elves to do it because they always managed to mess it up. Satisfied with his brew, Severus went to sit down but paused, suddenly compelled to follow Draco into the library.

Gilding gracefully into the library, he took note of the boy being nearly crushed by Draco, who was saying something as Severus entered.

"That was inevitable! What would you have done, Draco? You would've been a kid too! And I swear to Merlin, Draco, if you say you would've told Lucius, I _will _gut you!" The boy burst out in response to whatever Draco had said, pulling away from the older Malfoy and allowing his veela to come through. He assumed a fighting position at Draco, who had gone stiff and glared right back.

The boy growled, tensing to attack and Severus stepped in. "Boy, I suggest you get a hold on yourself. Draco was only concerned about your health. Considering who you are, trouble seems to follow you." He drawled out, sipping his tea.

Harry straightened his stance and turned his glare on Severus. "I don't care! He has no right!"

Severus felt his irritation grow and he snapped at the boy. "Take into consideration how Draco must feel, idiot boy! He came into his inheritance during the war. Even if he couldn't feel it, his veela could tell that _you_ were his brother. That war was nearly a _year, _Harry. Imagine the pain Draco must have been in. Worried about you and not even knowing why." He pinned Harry with a dark stare, unaware of his name slip up. "I'm sure you have always wondered why he never told the truth when you and your friends were caught and taken to _this _Manor? He could not do so; his veela wanted him to kill those who did that to you. He wanted to take you and run away, but he knew he could not."

The boy looked shocked, his gaze switching between Severus and Draco, who had turned his face away. The boy's face grew sad and he rushed at Draco, his arms wrapping around Draco.

Draco returned his embrace, bending down to rest his head on the boy's shoulder and Severus looked on, satisfied. He sipped his tea. It was hard, that year, watching Draco trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His godson came to him at night more than once, his face covered in tears and twisted in confusion. He could feel the boy's fear and pain, but didn't know who it was or how to help. Now, Draco wanted to lock the boy up and throw away the key. But they both knew they couldn't do that, now more so after finding out parts of the boy's past.

"I see you have realized your wrongdoing. I also have realized mine." The boy let go of Draco to look at Severus, who had unknowingly let his voice go soft and gentle. "I should not have been so harsh with you. You did not know how bad it was for Draco and it was in your power to push him away if you so chose to."

The boy only shook his head and walked over to Severus, laying a hand on his arm. Heat ran up his arm and Severus stiffened. He never felt such a thing before whenever the boy touched him previously, though it rarely happened. The boy began speaking and Severus had a hard time focusing on him instead of the heat.

"I-No. You were fine. Thank you for making me realize. It's just...my whole life, I've been independent. At the Dursley's, I had to learn how to survive taking their mistreatment. When I came to Hogwarts, everyone depended on _me _to defeat Voldemort. I had _no one _to depend on. Only in my first year, Ronald and 'Mione helped me get through the tests, but that was it. No one was there when I fought Quirrell, not when I fought the Basillisk, not when the Dementors kept attacking me and I almost got expelled, not ever. I-I guess I just got used to being alone when in danger. And so now that I have you and Draco to be there for me...I'm not used to it." He hung his head, his last word so faint, Severus almost did not hear them.

Severus...did not know what to say. He always believed the boy made up those stories to increase his fame. Now, hearing the boy's anguished filled voice speak about how alone he actually was, how truthful those stories-well, some parts of them-actually were.

He looked down as the boy let go of his arm and hunched into himself, cheeks slight pink. Severus felt empty and cold as the heat disappeared from his arm. Unconsciously, his hand snapped out, wrapping around the boy's thin wrist and held him still. The boy looked up, startled, straight into Severus' eyes.

Brilliant silvery-green filled Severus' vision completely and he was instantly mesmerized. The boy was equally entranced and they stared into each others eyes for a moment, until the boy leaned slightly into Severus. The movement startled them both and they looked away from each other.

_What is this? I have felt different towards Harry since I broke the curse. I must speak to him about this. _"Bo-Harry." Severus' voice came out raspy. "I...need to speak to you for a moment."

He looked up at Draco, who was smart enough to get the message and made a swift exit; placing a comforting hand on Harry's head and shooting Severus a knowing look.

Severus shifted and Harry's head snapped to look at him. Severus, slightly amused, raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the arm chairs. "Perhaps we should take a seat."

The last Severus properly remembered, he and Harry sat down and their eyes met. After that, everything was vague for Severus. He distantly remembered trying to say something to Harry, but ended up cursing and remained quiet. Then Harry was suddenly in his lap, from what he could remember.

The magical timer infused into the room chimed and some type of haze was lifted off of Severus and he could think and see clearly. Harry was straddling him, the boy's hands in his hair, face flushed, and his lips wet, red, and bruised. Severus' own hands were wrapped around Harry's slim waist, pushing the boy's hips down into his own.

The distance between them was small and Harry's vivid green eyes were less than an inch from his own black eyes; their lips brushing ever so slightly against each other. Everything felt..._right_ to Severus. Like Harry was right where he was supposed to be. He felt something similar the other two times he held the boy, though completely different circumstances were applied.

Severus was shocked, partly because of there position and partly because of how he felt. He thought Harry looked breathtakingly _beautiful_. He wanted to hold Harry, cuddle him and kiss him gently. Severus never felt such a way before, not so intensely and definitely not for Harry.

But still, Severus wanted to tighten his arms around Harry. He made as if to do so, just as the last chime resounded throughout the room, and Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled off Severus' lap, landing on the ground and staring up at him with shock widened eyes. It was then that Severus finally realized _exactly _what he was doing and he froze.

Severus sat there, frozen, and closed himself off from the world, thinking deeply. _These feelings, where did they appear from? I never had such inclinations before the blasted ritual, why now? As far as I know, the same is for Harry. Wait...I am calling him by his given name...What is happening to me? The ritual...no, it can't be. Just because he is a veela does not mean I am his mate. The idea is preposterous...and yet, it does not seem wrong. It actually feels right. Am I...Harry's_ _mate? _Suddenly, Severus was caught up in a memory.

_"Lily! Do not do this!" A young Severus stood in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts, his face red and his hands clenched into fists. He wore a Slytherin robe; it was the night after the Sorting. Lily stood a few feet from him, tear tracks on her face and her hands also clenched into fists. On her shoulders was the robe of Griffindor. _

_"Don't do what, Severus?! You're in Slytherin! I'm in Griffindor! I've heard the stories about Slytherin...you're one of them! How_ could _you?!"_

_Severus took a few steps closer, reaching out pleadingly to Lily. "Lily, no. We've been best friends longer than that! You_ know _who I am...You _know _I am not like that. Please, Lily."_

_Lily only shook her head at him. "No, Sev'. Even if you haven't changed yet, you will. You'll turn your back on me."_

_Rage filled Severus and he couldn't help the next words that came from his mouth. "And what about _him. He _is_ _in Slytherin too, you know. You think he will not change? You think he will not turn his back on you?" Severus took a step back, immediately regretting his words. _

_Lily gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock. She stared at Severus wide-eyed before anger contorted her features. Swiftly, she took the last few steps to reach Severus; her hand a fast, sharp slap against his cheek. Severus' head flew to the side and, shocked, he left it there. _

_Blinking slowly, he raised his hand to lightly touch his cheek, which was hot and red from Lily's hand; her hand print marking his face. She never hit him before, not matter how angry she ever became at him. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and turned slowly back to Lily. _

_She stood there, tears in her eyes and her willowy from shaking. "Never, never bring him into this. He is different." She whispered._

_"And I am not?" Severus whispered quietly. Lily took a step back. "You have known me longer than him, and yet you trust him more than me...Why, Lily? What about him is different? It can't be his love for you, because I know I love you more than he does. Did you never notice? I love you, Lily. Since the first day we met. I_ _have_...doted _on your ever whim and desire. I did things I would never do for others. And yet...you do this to me?" __  
_

_Anguish filled Severus as he watched Lily take a step back, shaking her head vigorously. Then another step. And another. Then she was running. Running away for Severus. Running away from his confession..._

"Sev'...Sev'...Severus!" Severus' head snapped up; his eyes meeting silvery-grey ones. He blinked slowly, collecting his thoughts. He was still in the library, still in the chair. Draco stood in front of him; his face lined with worry and concern. Severus cleared his throat and looked away._  
_

His gaze landed on Harry's discarded shirt and an involuntary blush pinked his cheeks. Draco followed his gaze and sighed.

"I'm guessing that is Harry's missing shirt? I didn't ask him why his shirt was missing earlier for fear of knowing why. But guessing from your reaction...I think I can figure out what happened." He pursed his lips. "But why are you sitting here like this? Harry called me and told me to come 'fix' you; he was all panicked and worried about you."

Severus sighed and relaxed into his chair, wincing slightly as his back complained about being stiff for so long. He glanced at Draco and sighed again, closing his eyes. "I need a drink."

Draco huffed and sat down in Harry's long since vacated chair. "Dinkly!" A loud, popping sound indicated the presence of a house elf. "Bring a bottle of Ogden's Best and two glasses."

"Yes, Master Draco!" The elf popped away, only to return a second later. "Ogden's Best and two glasses, sir."

"Thank you, Dinkly. You may go." The sound of clinking glasses and whiskey being poured enticed Severus to open his eyes. He glared moodily as a glass half full of the amber liquid floated over to him. He snatched the glass when it was close enough and took a large swallow.

Draco sipped his own glass, staring at Severus. "Sev'...what happened?" His voice sounded slightly reluctant.

Severus sighed and sat up, shoving a hand into his hair in frustration. "I do not know, Draco. It was very sudden. But it felt...right." He looked up Draco, his face a mixture of thoughtfulness and hesitation. "I...My conclusion is that...it may be possible that I am...Harry's mate."

Draco nodded, his face serious. "I have thought the same thing. Almost immediately after the ritual, the two of you behaved differently around one another. I wasn't sure at first, but this confirms it. Harry would not abruptly jump someone, or let himself be jumped, unless he had very strong feelings for that person."

Severus, his face slightly pale, nodded and sat back. "I thought as much. What does this mean, Draco?"

The blond shrugged. "Nothing, really. Veela can mate with many races, though they mainly mate with other veela and humans. Harry cannot hate you, per se, but he may possibly be reluctant to suddenly be in a relationship without his knowing. You know how he is."

Severus nodded. "And if he doesn't...want to be in a relationship with me...how will it effect us?" His heart wrenched at the words, but he kept his face blank.

Draco smiled at him knowingly. "Depends on how long. It starts off with ahh...sexual frustration that no one else can fully satisfy and later, you will grow moodier and very hateful. It will probably will be worse for you since you and Harry...did_ that, _but his veela will not allow for him to be separated from you for so long."

"And what about you? Have you located your mate?"

Draco smiled sadly. "Alas, I have. I highly doubt she will be very accepting of me, not with the way I treated her during school. Fortunately, yet unfortunately, we have not made much contact and my veela is rather focused on Harry at the moment, so the effects are not quite prominent."

"She does not know?" Draco shook his head. "Will you tell her?"

"Possibly. She will also feel the effects and will question it. Soon after, she will realize she is a veela mate; she is to smart not to make the connection. I highly doubt that she will know that it is me, so I will have to tell her soon."

"Will...Harry realize that I am his mate?" Severus' heart beat was painful against his chest and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew how he felt about Harry and wasn't sure if he could take another rejection from one he loved. _Wait...love? Do I really...love him? It cannot be so...not so quickly. Is it because he reminds me so much of Lily, with his personality? No...I-I really do feel something for him..._

"He will figure it out but it would be best of we told him immediately." Draco stood, brushing invisible wrinkles from his clothes and Severus did the same, his brow scrunched and his thoughts reeling. "He should be in his room."

Severus nodded once and turned, making his way to Harry's room. He knocked lightly and waited. When there was no response, he frowned and knocked harder. Still no response.

"Hmm. Let me see." Severus shifted out of the way to let Draco at the door. The blond opened the door and stepped inside, looking around.

"Harry?" He said into the empty room, his voice only slightly panicked. He walked further into the room. "Harry?!" Severus walked in and went to the bathroom, opening the door and peeking in. It was empty. Draco called him and he turned around.

Draco was holding a sheet of parchment, his eyes moving quickly and he mouthed the words. A vein began throbbing in his temple and his hand shook and tightened, wrinkling the parchment. Severus stepped closer to him.

"What is the matter, Draco?" Draco only huffed angrily, glaring down at the paper. Severus placed a hand down on Draco's shoulder and gently used his other hand to remove the note from Draco's tight grip. He looked at Harry's familiar scrawl.

_Draco, _

_First off, I wrote this using magic, so my magical signature is on it; I haven't been kidnapped and forced to write this letter. You can pick up my emotions from it and know that I am the one who wrote this, by my own free will._

_Now, don't get angry with me but...I am currently on my way to Azkaban to see Lucius. From what you told me about how he used to be, it doesn't make any sense on how he suddenly changed after Voldemort came to power. I want to know the truth, straight from him. _

_This letter is charmed so that you couldn't read it till I was already at the Ministry, just to ensure that you wouldn't be able to stop me before I could get there. I want to do this, Draco, and I am sorry if this messes up our relationship because of this, but I really do need to see him. _

_He's...my father and I...I want to get to know him. The real him, if possible. Please don't be angry. _

_Love, Harry_

Severus looked back up at Draco and huffed out a very un-Severus-like sigh. Draco looked up again, his anger replaced with fright. "Severus...wh-what do we do? What if Lucius tries to do something to him?"

Panic also seized Severus, but he held it back; his features schooled into a calm facade for Draco's sake. "Well, there is only one thing we can do...Go it him."


	14. Reunited

I'm sorry sorry sorry. My internet is down right now. I'm at the library typing this, could you believe it? Ugh, I'm so sorry.

* * *

Sitting down on the threadbare cot behind him, Harry drunk in the sight the of Lucius, his father. Malfoy Sr. had retaken his seat and was doing the same to Harry, his roaming across the darker blond's body as if he was attempting to burn the image of his son into memory. Perhaps he was.

Father and son sat in silence, neither knowing what to say or do. It wasn't as if they could place nearly seven years of animosity for the other behind them. Kingsley stood farthest from them as was possible, an attempt to give them privacy even though he was still in earshot.

"You...have grown beautifully into your inheritance." Lucius spoke quietly. Harry jumped slightly, his eyes flicking to Lucius' face. Then he looked down on himself, smiling gently.

"I-yes. Thank you. It was very painful, but worth it. Being a veela is great...Being Draco's brother is great, too, even though he can be clingy sometimes."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, Draco was always a possessive boy as a child, now I imagine he has only grown into a possessive man. Though I hope he is not to hard on you."

"Oh, no! Draco's fine. I'm just...really used to being independent, you know. And I know he's only wants to protect me, but I could probably kick his ass if I wanted to." Harry shrugged.

"Ah, yes. I noticed that you are a submissive veela. One of the very few in the Malfoy family. Your wings must be magnificent."

Harry brightened and beamed at Lucius. "Yeah, do you want to seem them?"

Lucius looked midly surprised, yet he straightened and gave Harry a hesitant nod. Harry bounced to his feet and took a deep breath, shedding his robes. With a slight roll of his shoulders, his wings came free, sliding through the slits previous cut through the cloth of his shirt. They unfurled with a quiet but powerful whoosh, flapping slightly.

Harry's true veela form came out with his wings; his body tingling with the sensations of his body changing. A laugh bubbled up and Harry laughed aloud, unable to hold it back. He looked down at Lucius, who was looking at him in awe.

"You...remind me so much of your mother. Even thought she was not a veela...I can see her features in your face, especially now."

Harry beamed, his wings appearing and disappearing for his view with every breath he took. He flapped them once, drawing Lucius' attention to them.

"Your wings are magnificent. Truly, I have never seen wings of such an exotic design...Harry, I am...sorry."

Harry's smile disappeared and he let his wings droop, returning to his seat on the bed. "What for?"

"Everything. Leaving your mother...the whole thing with...the Dark Lord-" Harry sat up. Something was strange with the way Lucius said Voldemrt's title. "Being so cruel to you. I can only remember it in fragments...but what I do remember is so horrible. I don't know why I did those things."

Harry leaned forward. "What do you mean, Lucius? What are you talking apout?"

Lucius looked up, surprised with Harry's tone. "The...things I did. When the Dark Lord came back to power. I...I don't know what came over me. The things I did...it was sickening."

Harry sat back, surprised. It sounded as if...Lucius was unaware of the things he did. Or, at least, not in control f it. And if his memry came in fragments, then...

"Lucius-"

"Harry, please. Call me father. Or dad. Anything."

"...Father...since you've been in Azkaban...what have the Dementors done to you?"

"Nothing. When they go for their rounds, they leave me alone for the most part." Kingsley turned towards them, unable to hide his curiousty. "I am not sure why."

"I think I know why." Harry turned to Kingsley. "Did no one check Lucius' memories during his trail?"

"It wasn't needed. We had enough evidence against him to prove that he was a Death Eater, you know that Harry."

"No...I think we need someone to come check his memories."

"Why?"

Harry looked back at Lucius, who looked back at him curiously; not a hint of hate or anger in his eyes. "Because. I think Lucius has been Imperio'd by Voldemort."

Both Lucius and Kingsley's eyes widened in astonishment. At that moment, a shout echoed down the hallway, followed by a loud bang. Harry and Lucius stood, the latter changing to his true form and half-way spreading his wings to cover Harry.

For a moment, Harry was distracted by the beauty oof Lucius in his true form. He looked alot like Draco, when in his true form, though his wings were a darker color, black and white swirls arranged chaotically about to look as if a storm was painted onto his wings.

His skin was just as luminscent as Harry's and Draco's, but was more of a pearlish color, adding a dark shade to his pale skin. His eyes were glowing silver as Draco's, but had a tilt more similar to Harry's. And as Lucius pulled his lips back in a snarl, Harry noticed his fangs, which were longer and sharper than Draco's, but not Harry's.

Then another shout echoed down the hall and Harry snapped his attention to the door, crouching low and pulling his own lips into a front of them, Kingsley backed away from the door, pulling his wand from its holster. Another voice accompanied the first one, sounding vaguely familiar.

Then one more voice, smoother and darker than the first to voices, sent electric shivers down Harry's back. "Harry? Boy!"

Harry straightened, pushing Lucius' wing out of the way and walking towards the door. He ignored Lucius' warning grwol and Kingsley's attempts to keep him back, reaching out to grasp one of the iron rods that made up the door.

"...Snape?" His call echoed down the hall, followed by complete silence. The other prisoners had crawled into their farthest corners to escape the approaching people, which included guard.

Suddenly, a scuffle began down the hall, followed by another familiar voice. "Harry?! Harry! I'm coming!" Draco, sounding panicked.

Lucius and Kingsley joined him at the door, recognizing Draco's voice. Together, they tried to peek between the bars to see what was happening.

"No! You cannot enter here without my permission!" Bruce, the guard from earlier, yelled.

"Fuck your permission! I'm going to get Harry!" Draco's voice sounded closer, and suddenly he was there, looking pissed off and and very unhappy.


	15. Everyone Has A Turn

OK, everyone. I'm not back in business yet, but i have managed to get a little internet access. I cant promise that this will be a constant upload, but i can try. I miss the internet...badly. And i miss you guys. Sniff sniff

* * *

During his time in Azkaban, Lucius always fantasized how it would be like to finally have both of his sons together, to be able to talk to them and love them, and spoil them to their heart's delight. But in none of his scenarios was anyone particularly anger or even slightly annoyed.

Lucius knew that it was nearly impossible to have a sweet reunion with his sons, not when both of them had every reason to hate him and then some. He was mildly surprised when Harry appeared in front of him, completely changed by both of his inheritances after the breaking of the spell. The boy looked a bit like Draco, who indeed looked like Lucius, therefore Harry looked like Lucius.

But Lucius could also see Lily in the young veela. The tilt of his chin, the lilt in his voice, the eyes that unknowingly analyzed and broke down anything in its gaze. Yes, Lily was definitely prominent in the boy, much to Lucius' delight.

He'd always loved Lily more than he could even muster to act around Narcissa. His marriage to the wench was simply out of tradition, no love, no particular importance. Not that he would tell anyone, but Lucius was always a bit more wary of the pureblood traditions. The stress others put on being a pureblood was in vain, since there was no living completely wizard pureblood left. Majority of 'purebloods' today had some type of Dark Creature blood in them, or had at least one muggleborn in the family at one point.

The futilely kept traditions become more prominent rubbish to Lucius after he met Lily. Before, he tolerated the traditions with a bit of belief, but meeting Lily completely changed him. She was so bright, so smart, so beautiful in everything she did…Lucius became smitten with her almost immediately. Once, he thought Narcissa was a well-kept, cool beauty, no problems with her being his betrothed. Seeing Lily's smile directed at him made Lucius made him want to almost kill Narcissa just to be free from the betrothal.

But he married her anyway, and managed to produce an heir. Draco. No matter how much he despised Narcissa, he could not bring himself to not love Draco. He was always such a bright, happy child. It sometimes tore at Lucius to know that, no matter how much love and care he gave Draco, the young boy would not ever stand in the light he held for Harry, the child of the woman he loved, worshipped. He tried, oh yes, he tried, but he always had some inkling feeling that Draco could tell that something was off.

And then, the incident with Voldemort and the Potters occurred and Lucius could do nothing but fall into despair. The woman he loved was dead, the son he wanted so badly was gone. Lucius feel apart then, closing off his emotions completely. It badly affected Draco, who began to spend more time with his mother. Oh, how Lucius regretted doing that. Draco was nearly just like his mother and he despised Lucius with every fiber in his being. Maybe that explained why the boy looked so furious at the moment, on the other side of Lucius prison, looking completely irate.

"Harry. Get. Out. Of. There. _Now." _A vein throbbed in Draco's temple and he clenched the bars of the cell in a painful grip.

Harry simply crossed his arms and glared at Draco, his jaw set in determination. "No, Draco."

Draco turned red, about to blow, when suddenly Severus appeared. Lucius had heard when Harry, for whatever reason, had called out to the Potions Master and it slightly confused him. But now, seeing the way Harry's face brightened at the sight of the man, Lucius began to have an understanding of the situation.

It was that Severus was possibly Harry's mate and Harry's veela knew it, even if it was possible that Harry didn't. Lucius was pleased; Severus was a good man and his long time best friend. If Lucius would accept anyone to be his son's mate, he was glad it was Severus.

"Harry, please understand. Draco and I were extremely worried about your well-being. Though I loathe to say it," Severus hesitated, glancing at Lucius. "Lucius is not quite the most reliable to be around at the moment-."

Draco pushed Severus away and Harry tensed again. "Stop sugar coating it, Severus. Harry, Lucius is a Death Eater. Loyal follower of Voldemort? The madman who tried kill you? Ring any bells? You. Should. Not. Be. Around. Him."

Harry scowled, Severus mirroring the expression. Lucius said nothing, not daring to interrupt should it be used against him. Draco and Severus already had such little trust in that they would not believe him no matter what he said.

"No, Draco, Severus. It's _you _who do not understand. Lucius was placed under an Imperious-."

"Harry, did he tell you that? You can't believe what that man-."

A blast of power surged through the room as Harry stepped closer to the bars and Draco, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Have you ever been placed under an Imperious, Draco? Or you, Severus? No, you haven't. You don't know the effects it has on a person, on their _minds. _So don't tell me if he is lying or not. I have every right to my own opinion and I just so happen to _believe _what he says. In fact, he didn't even directly tell me he was under the Imperious; I figured it out _myself. _And until you two learn to trust me and _my _opinion…you might as well return home."

Though he didn't show it, Lucius was very proud of his son. The amount of controlled power he showed was immense and he had a backbone made of steel. Lucius never had to doubt that Harry would ever fall to someone else's machinations. He would believe that Draco and Severus felt the same, had it not been for the obvious lack of trust the two currently put in Harry.

Harry continued. "And you two act like I'm completely oblivious to where I'm at and what has happened before." He waved at Kingsley, who Lucius had previously forgotten was there. "I have back up, just in case. I am not as bubble headed as the actions of you two suggest that I am. It's really insulting, you know."

Kingsley stepped forward. "Indeed, young Harry nearly dragged me here. In fact, he blackmailed me with my own paperwork. In my opinion, Harry thought long and hard about this before coming to his decision. He has every right to visit his own father, and you have no right to stop him."

Harry nodded satisfactorily. "Thank you, Auror Shacklebot-."

"It's Kingsley, Harry."

"For your input." He turned to glare at Draco. "As you can see, I am fine. So get your knickers out of a twist and pay your proper respects to him. Death Eater or not, he is still your, _our, _father and as a Malfoy you are being utterly disrespectful."

Draco paled and his lips tightened into a white line. He glared at Harry. "But-."

Another blast of magic. "No buts! Get. _In. _Here. And. _Do. _It."

Harry whipped his head to glare at the guard, who squeaked and quickly moved forward to open the bar door. Draco hesitated for a moment before holding his head high with dignity and moving silently and gracefully into the cell. Severus followed not a second after, immediately moving closer to Harry, who beamed at him in return.

Once again, father and son stared at each other awkwardly. This time, it was due to a close relationship once broken that neither was sure how to put back together. Finally Lucius cleared his throat, his body trembling slightly with trepidation.

"Draco, I understand I have wronged you in the past, but please allow me to make up lost time. I feel that it would be beneficial for the both of us if you reconnect the previous bond we shared prior to the Da-…to Voldemort's return."

Harry snorted, cutting of whatever Draco was about to say. "Oh, _please. _You can't be close again if even the way you _speak _to each other is distant."

Draco scowled. "Well, how do you want us to speak?"

Harry growled. "Like how you talk to me. How you talk to Snape. Not that formal crap. You're family. _We're _family. Now fix it."

Lucius opened his mouth to speak to Draco again when his blondest, palest child burst out. "Family? I stopped being family with _him _a long time ago. He doesn't deserve it."

"God_dammit _Draco!" Harry shrieked, his full veela form exploding out. His wings fluttered with his agitation. "Why are you such a fucking prick?! One thing, _one _thing that I have ever truly wanted I can't get! And because you can't get over your _fucking _pity party?!" Tears began to run down his face and his voice cracked. "All I want is a family. Never, _never _in my life have I truly had a family-."

He choked back a sob, growing pale rapidly. The air suddenly grew deathly cold. Lucius looked up in alarm. The dementors were coming, attracted by Harry's apparent anguish. Severus realized it the same time as him.

"Dammit. Harry, you have to get out of here now. Morgana knows how many dementors are going for you right now."

Distinctly aware of the abilities of the dementors, Harry nodded even as he continued to sob uncontrollably. Severus carefully led him out, stumbling away as quickly as possible while the guard released a Patronus to ward off the oncoming dementors. Kingsley followed quickly behind in concern.

Lucius felt his face fall with guilt as he watched Harry's retreating back. He was a bad father; he knew it. But what happened, happened, and there was nothing he could do about it. He glanced at Draco.

His oldest son also had a look of guilt on his face. He stepped forward, gaining Draco's attention.

Draco sneered. "What are you doing?"

Lucius only sighed. "Trying to talk to you. Even if you hate me Draco, we have to do this for Harry."

Draco blinked in surprise. "I-I know. I just-." He sighed and sat on the cot heavily. "You changed so much."

Lucius returned to his chair. "I know. I'm so sorry, Draco."

~oOo~

Harry shook in the warm room, wrapped in a blanket and sitting beside a crackling fire. He held a hot mug of tea in his hands, attempting to warm his body. A large packet of Honeydukes fudge sat next to him on the floor. A dementor managed to get close enough to suck a few of his emotions before the guard could stop it. The effects still lingered on his body.

Severus had immediately apparated him home once through the warp. He'd hustled Harry into the house, bundled him in many blankets as a house elf started a large fire and handed him his tea mug. Once settled, Severus left Harry with a promise to return shortly. That was about thirty minutes ago.

Harry sighed and took another sip of his tea before breaking off a piece of fudge and tossing it into his mouth. He still didn't know what to do with the dark-haired man. On one hand, he wanted to lock him up, preferably in a bedroom…chained to a bed, and shag until his dick feel off. _That's _what his veela wanted him to do.

On the other hand, taking it nice and slow appealed to Harry greatly. His whole life had been rushed, no matter what he had been doing. For once, he just wanted to relax and enjoy life, savor things he never had before. He knew the fast life _was _his life, but he felt that sometimes he should have the option to take it slow.

Which was why he was totally freaked about what happened in the library a few hours prior. He blushed deeply at the memory. His veela had definitely taken over at that lapse in control. Oh, but had it felt so _good. _And his veela had been giddy with happiness afterwards since.

At that moment though, Harry definitely preferred the simple comforting presence of the man instead of those more…sexual thoughts. It would have been enough if Snape just walked in and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close to his body.

As if drawn by Harry's thoughts, Snape walked into the library with the natural flair the man carried. Harry looked at him, unbeknownst to him that his eyes were filled with longing.

Snape sighed, giving Harry a half-hearted glare. Harry sat there on the floor, confused, until the Potions Master strode forward till he was behind Harry and promptly sat, pulling the lighter haired man to him.

If his body hadn't immediately relaxed at the contact, Harry would've tensed in surprise. The last time Snape held him that close was the other day when he had to restrain Harry. But he wasn't one to let a chance go.

He immediately snuggled deeper into Snape's lap, twisting slightly so that his head rested on Snape's lap and Harry could hear his heartbeat. Snape said nothing, just shifted to comfortably hold Harry in the new position.

Neither said anything for a long time, simply enjoying the others company-more like relishing for Harry-and taking in the warmth from each other and the fire. Draco hadn't came back yet and Harry was extremely sleepy. The rhythmic thump of Snape's heart certainly didn't help; Harry was asleep before he knew it.

~oOo~

Severus looked down at the sleeping man resting nearly on top of him with a sigh. Harry was so little, easily curling up into Severus' lap and chest. He looked so fragile, but Severus knew it was just the opposite. Yet that didn't stop him from feeling the need to protect the boy. He didn't know where the feeling came from, just that it was there. It was definitely there when he read the note Harry had left them.

The young veela shifted, moving impossibly closer to Severus with a small sigh. Unconsciously, Severus' arms tightened around the boy. It made no sense to him, these feelings of protection for the boy. If anything, Harry was stronger than both him and Draco; he could take care of himself better than they could.

Except…there was moments like then, when Harry was more vulnerable than he let on. It must be tearing him apart in side, the broken Malfoy family of which he only just found out he was a part of.

With a sigh and with more strength than many would believe, Severus gathered Harry into his arms and stood with ease. Trying not to jostle the boy, he carried Harry to the young veela's rooms and carefully tucked him into bed.

Satisfied that he wouldn't wake, Severus left the room and headed for his own. Draco still had not return and he would be damned if he would stay up all night waiting for the foolish boy.

Almost by chance, the two crossed paths in one of the many halls. Draco looked extremely tired and haggard; his expression a mixture of emotions, eyes haunted. Once his eyes laid on Severus, though, hope filled them.

"Is Harry still awake?"

Severus shook his head. "He fell asleep in the library; I only just laid him in his bed."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "Damn, I wanted to talk to him."

Though he was tired, Severus waved a hand in the direction of the library. "Would you like to talk about what happened?"

Draco shook his head. "No. We are both tired; it would be better to talk about it in the morning."

"Fine. I bid you a goodnight, Draco." Severus began to walk away, towards his rooms.

"The same to you, Sev." Draco called after him, doing the same.

Though he was tired, once he was in bed, Severus could not fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, an image of Harry's anguished, pale face filled his mind. It was almost irking, the way the boy was beginning to be the center of his everything. It didn't help that the boy reminded him so much of Lily, if not in appearance then in personality for sure…

_A familiar laugh floated over to the Slytherin table, causing Severus to raise his head. His eyes automatically landed on the only person he would look at from the Griffindor table. It was easy to spot Lily's sinfully red hair among the darker haired Griffindors she surrounded herself with. _

_A look of longing crossed Severus' features before he carefully arranged them into a look of aloofness. Just on time, as Lily looked over at him. Bright emerald green eyes met deep onyx ones and held. It had been five years since that fateful day, since their first year. Lily hadn't spoken to Severus in that whole time span, opting to glare at him any time they came into contact. _

_But not this time. This time, Lily looked at him just as she used to with her own look of longing. But Severus knew better than to allow his façade to fall. She might've looked like that, but Lily had no immediate plans to rekindle the friendship between them. _

_So, as much as it hurt him to do so, Severus gave her a look of disdain and returned to his meal. He wasn't going to crawl to her; she was the one who broke off their friendship; all over a petty thing like House affiliation. One word from the Sorting hat and eight years of friendship, out the window. _

_Beside him, Lucius just happen to look up and catch Lily's eyes. Her problems with Severus now completely forgotten, Lily blushed and sent Lucius a small smile which he returned with a nod. Then Narcissa fluttered to sit beside Lucius and both of their smiles turned to painful grimaces. Lucius quickly schooled his features and allowed Narcissa to fawn over him, also returning to his meal. _

_Severus looked up just as Lily looked away. He once again allowed his features to fall into a look of longing before becoming stoic. Dinner ended on a painful note for the two Slytherins who, though were best friends, did not know of each other's digressions towards the Griffindor girl. _

_Immersed in his thoughts as he walked, Severus didn't notice until the last second, when Lily pulled him into a dark alcove and hugged him tightly. Shocked, Severus stood stock still until Lily pulled away, in which he stumbled back._

"_Lily? What are you-?"_

"_I'm sorry Sev!" She blurted out. "I-I messed up bad. I want us to be friends again."_

_Inside, his heart soared at the notion, but a little bug in his head nagged. Outwardly, he sneered. "Oh, am I supposed to wait at your every beck and call? Am I only to be your friend when you find it is convenient?" He laughed darkly. "You made your choice, Lily."_

_Shocked, Lily stepped back. A look of sadness passed her features and tears appeared in her eyes. "Severus. I-I said I was sorry! Can't we please try again?"_

"_Maybe if it hadn't taken you five years," No matter how he tried to steel his voice, Severus spoke shakily. "I might've considered it. But now…you made your choice clear. I will not be toyed with, waiting to be your friend when your mood calls for it. You broke my heart, Lily, and there is no excuse for that."_

_With a dramatic swish of his cloak, Severus walked away, leaving behind a Lily, her petals wilted and crumbling…_

With as sigh, Severus rolled over on the memory. He should've said yes. Maybe if he did, Lily wouldn't be dead and everything that has happened, wouldn't have.

A flash of one of Harry's bright smiles aimed at him. Would Harry have still been born? Would they have been mates? His heart twisted painfully. Severus didn't know what to feel anymore.

~oOo~

The next morning found Draco seated in his usual chair at the table, slowly eating his breakfast. His brow creased deeply in thought and he ate mechanically. He muttered to himself, brow creasing further.

After a moment, a sleep-deprived looking Severus walked in. Though his face was rugged, his clothes were as impeccable as always. As the older, darker man sat beside him, Draco looked up at him from his musings.

"Good morning, Severus. I take it Harry isn't up yet?"

"Not yet. He had a long day yesterday."

"I know." Draco hesitated. "I think it would be best to apologize to him, for our behavior yesterday. After I calmed down, I realized how idiotic we acted."

Severus nodded. "I agree. I thought the same yesterday, after returning to the Manor with Harry." Pausing to sip his tea, Severus glanced at Draco. "What happened, after we left?"

Draco sighed, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. He wanted to tell Severus everything, but there were some things he wanted Harry to hear.

"It was a bit tense at first. I felt extremely guilty for causing Harry to explode like that and I am sure Lucius felt the same. We talked for a long while, finally coming to the agreement to try and get along with each other for Harry's sake. Whether or not doing so will cause us to reunite as father and son will only be told by time."

Severus nodded. "It would definitely benefit everyone my doing so. No loses, except maybe for Narcissa."

"Exactly, but this all brings up one problem. Lucius is in Azkaban. Harry already pulled some strings just to get that one meeting and we had to threaten a lot of people. Visiting him frequently enough will be a problem."

"Which is why we are going to get him out." Harry marched in, looking sleep ruffled. To anyone else, he would have just looked mildly tired, but to Severus and Draco it was the stress of yesterday bearing down on the youngest veela.

Draco's veela urged him to go and smother Harry, but from his look, Draco could tell that if he even stood Harry would castrate him. He stood as tall and strong as he always did, though his eyes were red and poofy and he was much paler than normal.

Then Harry's words pierced through his concern and Draco sat up in shock. "What?"

Harry nodded once, taking his place across from Draco at the table. "He's innocent, Draco, no matter what you believe. You saw him; you saw how the dementors didn't affect him as much as it should have if he was guilty. He shouldn't have even been coherent. We have to get him out of there; even if he isn't guilty, prolonged time in there will mess you up in a bad way."

Draco thought of his long lost cousin, Sirius Black. The man had been innocent and yet spent fourteen years in Azkaban. When he came out, he wasn't exactly right. A pang of guilt passed through Draco. It must have been hard to be in Azkaban for Harry, and yet he still did it for their father.

Draco sighed and nodded. "I understand, Harry. Do what you have to and we will be right behind you."

Harry looked astonished, then his features morphed into a beautiful smile that stunned both Draco and Severus. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He beamed happily, digging into his food. "It will be a lot of hard work, and I will have to go public with my new appearance and name, which will already cause a riot. We'll need as many as possible in the Wizengamot to back us up, but I think we can do it…"

As the darker blonde rambled on, Draco shared a look with Severus. That was the beginning of a extremely long, hard half a year of work and court to release one Lucius Abraxus Malfoy.


End file.
